


Lord Tyrion

by wnelson001



Series: The Adventures of Tyrion [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story written in conjunction with Renallie from HF</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Renallie from HF

Winterfel. It was a sight for sore eyes, tall, proud, beautiful in its simple, yet elegant design, its tall towers reaching high over the surrounding rolling foothills, its walls crowned with fierce battlements. From every tower and every building flew the Stark banner, proud and strong, the direwolf emblazoned upon the field of grey. Ned drew a deep breath, and glanced back over his small column. Jory and the rest of his guard made up the vanguard, in the middle a supply wagon, being driven by a lean man that looked to be a headsman, but was in truth, the cook. Behind the wagon, his two “prizes” from the north; the girl from Mole Town was dressed still in a simple linen dress, but he had given her one of his thick cloaks for warmth, though it swallowed her small frame. She had it drawn around her, and looked at the sprawling keep as it appeared before her, eyes wide. Her name, he had discovered, was Alayne, and she was, in truth, younger than his oldest daughter, Sansa, by about a year. She saw him looking at her, and smiled broadly. She was a true beauty, a rare gem, a rose surrounded by thorns... next to her, however, rode Ygritte, the wildling girl he had claimed, that had sworn herself to him. Her fiery red hair was visible from a mile away, and she still wore her skins and leathers that she had when he had found her. He had plans on changing that, once she was in the castle, but when he had told her as much, she had merely smirked at him, and wished him luck getting her into “one o' them fancy silk dresses.” And, bringing up the rear was another group of soldiers, about ten in total, grey streamers hanging from their lances.

“Home, lads,” Ned called out to them, and gestured to Winterfel in the near distance. “Tonight, a feast. Wine. Warm beds for all.”

There was cheering and celebration throughout the column, and they upped their pace, in a hurry to be home, out of the cold. From Winterfel south, there were keeps and lodging available every so often, but from Winterfel north, only the occasional village and small inn. The journey had been conducted quickly, efficiently, and uneventfully. Ned wasn't so sure he was happy about the last part... even with the two girls in tow, he had been without the touch of either one since the Wall itself, and his cock ached with the need for new release.

The column hurried across the hills, curling around the taller ones, and by the time the sun was just starting to drop low in the sky, they were riding through the gates. Ned spotted his wife first, standing in the entryway to the hall, waiting to welcome her husband and Lord of Winterfel home. He swung down from the saddle, and stepped up before her. She smiled at him, a coy, secretive smile as she took in the two girls following him, and he swept her up in an embrace as he headed it, literally picking her up and carrying her within, Ygritte and Alayne following along, sharing a secret look between the two of them.

Ned headed straight through the hall, and to his personal chambers, setting his wife down along the way. As Jory and the guard swept through the keep, the rest of the soldiers and column falling to unloading and unpacking, he closed the doors behind the four of them with a stern look to Jory himself, who nodded his understanding, and advised the House Guard to keep anyone from disturbing Lord Stark until further notice.

“And who are these girls?” Catelyn asked as Alayne and Ygirtte stood, a little awkwardly, in the middle of the room. Ned smiled, and unclasped his heavy cloak, tossing it over an armchair, then stepped behind Alayne, reaching around her slender body to undo her cloak, and tossed it to join his own.

“This is Alayne. She was in need of... well. A more stable, healthy lifestyle. She helped me through a couple cold nights at the Wall.”

Alayne dropped into a rough curtsy, murmuring “Milady,” but Catelyn caught her before she completed it and pulled her upright. “No need for that here, my dear. You're part of the Stark House, now.” Then she leaned forward, and gently kissed the surprised girl's lips. “Welcome.”

Alayne flushed, and glanced at Ned, who merely smiled.

Catelyn smiled at her, and stroked her cheek with her thumb, then turned her attention to Ygritte. “And this is...?”

“Ygritte,” she answered for herself, and glanced back at Ned as well. “I'm ah... from beyond the Wall.”

Catelyn's eyes widened. “You're a wildling?”

“Was,” Ned corrected. “Benjen and I went on a ranging, to find where the Wildlings had gone. I captured her, and in doing so, convinced her to swear herself to me. She's as loyal as she is fierce, and takes her vow very seriously. I trust her not to break it within the walls of Winterfel.” He laid a hand on her shoulder, and Catelyn noticed the adoring look she gave him as he continued to direct his attention towards Catelyn.

“Speaking of which, we did find them, and it's a very good thing that Joffrey sent those men to the Wall. The Wildlings are massing for an attack on the Wall, to come south. They've raised a new King Beyond the Wall to do so.”

Catelyn frowned. “That doesn't sound very good.”

Ned shook his head. “It isn't, but we've good timing. They move slow; there's a great many of them. Women, children, beasts, everything. They're all coming at Castle Black. I'll have time to call the banners, and march north.”

Catelyn didn't let her frown slip, and instead stepped forward, taking Ygritte's face in both of her hands. “I know you swore an oath to my husband, and I thank you and respect you for that. For my own piece of mind, I would ask you to swear an oath to me, as well.”

Ygritte's eyes narrowed, but she didn't jerk away. “What do ye want from me?”

“An oath that if it comes to battle, and to fighting, that you will fight at his side. That you will do everything you can to keep him safe, and bring him back home to me. To us all.”

Ygritte was silent for a long moment, then she gave a nod. “I can do that.”

“Swear it,” Catelyn insisted.

“I swear, on me honor and word, that I will fight at Stark's side, no matter against what foe, and bring 'im back.” Then she surprised them all by reaching up, taking Catelyn by the shoulders, and pulling them together, kissing her fully. Ned watched with his cock stirring in his pants as Catelyn's mouth came open under the wildling's girls, and saw a flash of tongue as Ygritte slid it into his wife's mouth. Several moments later the two parted, Catelyn slightly breathless, and Ygritte grinning fiercely. “I also swear to give ye the fuck o' yer life.”

Catelyn smiled, and gently stepped back, out of Ygritte's gasp. “Actually, I can swear to give that to you, as often as you want it. Am I wrong in assuming you've already made such promises to my husband?” She looked at Alayne. “Both of you?”

Both girls shook their head. “We've lain with him,” Alayne said softly. “He is a very... thorough lover.” Her cheeks heated.

Catelyn beamed. “That he is. But, I have something else for you. Something... more. A welcome home gift to my husband, and an initiation to the Stark family.”

“Lord Stark's cock not enough?” Ygritte asked bluntly.

“I promise, you'll enjoy it.” Catelyn's eyes sparkled. “I know I did.” She turned, and opened the door into the adjoining room where her maid stood waiting. She was wearing a much different gown than she had been when Ned had left, he noticed immediately. The top was low cut, showing off her generous chest, and form fitting down to her hips before it flared into a skirt that barely came to mid thigh. She was wearing woolen grey stalkings to cover her legs from the chill, but still seeing their shape so boldly displayed was both arousing and shocking.

“Cat?” Ned asked, looking back to his wife.

“While you were away, I found out my maid here was quite adventorous. We've been keeping one another company, while you were gone. And the wolves.” She whistled, and from the other room two large shapes rose to their feet and padded into the room, calm and controlled, but still bristling with danger and deadly intent. “Summer and Shaggy are very, very good wolves,” Cat continued, stepping between them, and laying a hand on each of their great heads. She glanced at Alayne, who's eyes were wide with both fear and a curious longing to reach out and touch the direwolves. “Alayne, come, meet Summer.” She stroked one of the wolves behind his ears, as Alayne slowly approached, holding out her hand. Summer sniffed her outstretched fingers, then licked her hand, making her giggle as he nuzzled her hand, lifting it on top of his head for a scratch and pet. “And Ygritte, this is Shaggy.” Ygritte was a bit quicker with her approach, also holding out her hand. Shaggy looked at her warily, then sniffed her fingers, then stalked around her, sniffing her feet and her furs, before circling back in front of her and sitting, studying her closely.

Ned walked around the group, and sat on the edge of his bed, unlacing his boots as he watched the scene unfold before him.

“To be a part of the Stark household, you're going to need to understand something very important,” Cat said seriously to both of the girls, resting a hand on both wolves' heads. “We are all direwolves, within, and you will learn how to submit to them.”

Summer stepped forward, nuzzling into Alayne's middle, lowering his head and pushing her back. She staggered backwards, eyes wide, as the wolf expertly moved her to the center of the room, then walked around behind her, and jumped up on her shoulders, pulling her downwards with his paws on her shoulders. She slumped to her knees, then fell forwards, onto her hands, surprised to find herself in such a position with such a beast looming over her back. Summer stepped back, and she felt his cold nose touch her calf, lifting her thin dress, sliding under it, pushing it up to her knees. She gasped again as he nudged her legs apart a couple of inches, and pushed her dress up higher, tugging on it insistently when it caught under her knees.

“You should help him out,” Cat said, smiling, sitting next to her husband, who put an arm around her, watching intently.

Alayne blinked up at them, then lifted one leg, reaching down with one hand while balancing on the other two limbs to pull her dress up and out from under her knees, then switched, pulling her dress out from under the other.

“Take if off,” Ned said slightly. “Show us your body... your young, amazing, body.”

She straightened up, and pulled her dress off over her head in a practiced, smooth motion. She was wearing only a thin pair of white linen smallclothes underneath, and pulled them down to her knees. She was smooth and bare, not a hair on her small body, her waist narrow, her breasts small, but there, her nipples already hard, sticking up on her perky little breasts.

Summer nudged her back, pushing her back onto her hands and knees, and she gasped as she felt his nose run up the back of her thigh, then he licked her inner thigh, then... she shuddered as the wolf's rough tongue slid across her little slit, and spread her legs a touch more, as much as her small clothes wrapped around her knees would allow. Summer buried his snout in her sex, his tongue curling within her small hole, darting in and out quickly, stimulating her quickly and making her gasp and moan.

“Ygritte... undress,” Cat said softly.

The wildling girl tore her eyes away from the wolf licking the younger girl, and then smiled faintly, and stripped out of her clothing rapidly, undoing the ties and dropping her breeches, then her coat, stepping out of the pile of clothing, she moved so she was facing Alayne, and dropped to her hands and knees as well. Shaggy rose and moved behind her, licking her full bottom. Ned stared at her rounded bottom for a long moment, having almost forgotten the glory that was her ass, and felt a small surge of jealousy of the wolf as it licked up and down her sex, pausing at her behind and working his tongue into her small hole there, making Ygritte's eyes go wide as he did so.

Cat leaned over, placing her hand on Ned's lap, feeling his cock harden under her palm as the wolves licked both girls to readiness.

Summer was the first to mount, walking over Alayne's small body. His cock was red and heavy under him as he lowered his hips, rubbing it over her bottom. She arched her back up, and reached back under her, gripping it, moving it to her slit. Once the tip was in place, Summer growled slightly and humped forward, driving his canine cock into her to the hilt in one swift thrust. She moaned loudly as he filled her tiny little pussy, and Summer didn't hesitate or hold back a second, moving with the canine speed and strength that only they had, slamming his cock into her over and over.

Shaggy moved over Ygritte, and she did the same, reaching back between her spread thighs to line up his cock with her wet entrance, and he pushed into her, his hips jarring into hers, making her bottom bounce and jiggle. She moaned, and leaned forward on her elbows, pushing her bottom higher, allowing the wolf to pierce into her more deeply.

Cat rubbed Ned's cock, and deftly undid his laces, pulling it free of its confines. It jutted towards the ceiling, hard as stone as her small hand wrapped around it, gently stroking. He pulled her gown up her legs, and she dutifully spread them for her husband as his hand slid between them, cupping her sex. He found her bare sex, and arched an eyebrow at her. She merely smiled, and then moaned as his finger penetrated into her wet pussy. She was soaked already, and his finger slid in all the way. Her maid, still in the room, moved around before them, and dropped to her knees before the lord and his lady.

“Milady, may I?” she asked, placing her hands gently on her knees.

Cat glanced at Ned in askance, and he gently removed his finger, raising it to her mouth. She sucked it into her mouth quickly, sucking and licking it clean of her own wetness, and he gave a small nod. Cat scooted forward to the edge, spreading her legs more widely, and the maid dipped down, giving her a long lick.

Alayne cried out as she came, Summer still humping her madly, panting as he thrust his cock hard into the tight human girl beneath him over and over, pushing harder and harder as his knot began to swell, trying to force it into her, but her body was too small and tight for it to do so, so instead it mashed against her clit with every thrust, making her cum again as he howled and squeezed her with his front legs, pulling her back into him as the wolf came, his canine cum filling her insides and running down her thighs in thick streams as it poured out of her. She sagged low as the wolf gently pulled back, and moved to the side.

Shaggy pounded into Ygritte harder, making the wildling girl cry out as she came, reaching out, she grabbed Alayne's face and pulled her closer, kissing her, thrusting her tongue in the younger girl's mouth, making her moan as she explored her warm mouth, curling her tongue within her oral cavity, caressing hers.

Ned slipped off the bed, and stepped over behind Alayne, dropping to his knees behind her, and carressing her bottom, rubbing his fingers through her wet slit, gathering some of the doggy cum and her own juices on his fingers and rubbing it into her bottom, pushing two fingers into her, making her moan again. He pushed her legs together, and fingered her deep and fast, working the lubrication into her. Then he pulled his fingers out, and pushed the head of his cock into her ass, pausing only a moment to spread his legs for leverage, then he pushed into her hot, tight little ass fully, bottoming out in a single thrust.

Alayne cried out, and Catelyn, watching from her spot on the bed with her maid between her spread legs, moaned with her, spreading her legs wider, gripping the maid's hair with both hands and pulling her in closer, moving her hips up and down, grinding into the maid's mouth.

Ned held Alayne still as he marveled in the feeling of her tight little bottom wrapped around his cock, watching Ygritte kiss her again, moaning into her mouth as Shaggy fucked her harder yet, slamming his knot into her tight pussy, pushing her forward and placing a paw on her back, pushing her lower. She pulled Alayne's torso down in turn, still kissing her hard as Shaggy's hips vibrated above her raised bottom, his cock hammering against her cervix as he fucked her.

Catelyn moaned as Ned began to move, dragging his cock out of Alayne's bottom, pushing her cheeks apart with both hands, then pausing to wipe more of her juice and cum across her hole, then pushing in again, groaning as he was re-sheathed in her hot, tight little ass. Shaggy looked up at him, making direct eye contact, and Ned gave the wolf a grin as he began to fuck Alayne, spreading her cheeks apart with both hands, and driving his cock into her over and over, making her gasp and moan into Ygritte's mouth.

Ygritte finally had to pull away as she cried out in with her orgasm, and Shaggy howled, pushing his doggy cock into her as deep as he could as he came within her, filling her pussy to overflowing, his knot locking it inside of her. It squeezed through her cervix, into her womb, filling her to the brim with his hot cum. She collapsed under the wolf, and Shaggy carefully laid over her, knotted to her and unable to leave, but intelligent and understanding of the female's frailty under him.

Alayne arched her back, pushing into Ned's cock harder as he bucked into her, his own orgasm rapidly approaching. It had been a long trek from the Wall to Winterfel without a single orgasm, and he was ready to fill her to bursting. Catelyn cried out as her maid drove her to orgasm, and wrapped her legs tightly around the girl, pulling up her dress, showing off her bare bottom to Ned. Ned could just make out the line of her mound from behind as she bent forward, legs slightly spread. It was just enough visual stimulation compiled with everything else, and he thrust into Alayne as hard as he could, making her cry out as she came again, and emptied himself within her.

Through the haze of his orgasmic bliss, he could just make out Alayne panting and moaning, writhing under him as she felt his hot cum fill her bottom, “Oh Gods yes, fill me, give me all your cum,” she moaned, pushing back into him harder, reaching down to roll her small clit between her fingers, heightening her own orgasm, her body clenching around him...

He fell backwards, pulling her with him, and sat, with her sitting in his lap, his cock still buried up her backside. She giggled, and twisted her head around to kiss him while he struggled to catch his breath for a long moment.

When at last he was able to breathe normally, he glanced up to Cat, who was sitting next to her maid, holding her hand gently, watching him and Alayne. She was smiling, and glanced to Ygritte.

“Welcome, girls, to the Stark House.”

Alayne giggled. “I think I'm really going to love it here.”

“You are,” Ned promised, nipping her neck, his cock twitching in her bottom, making her wiggle slightly against him. “I promise it.”

A soft knock came at the door, then Jory poked his head in. His face showed no surprise at the scene that greeted him; it was one he was rapidly becoming used to, and even, on occasion, when they had traveled back to Winterfel from King's Landing, even been able to partake in. “Apologies, Lord Stark, but there's something urgent that requires your attention.”

“What is it, Jory?” Ned asked, not even annoyed in the slightest. He gently stroked Alayne's thighs, and felt her body clench around his cock. It twitched within her again, trying to rise to life again.

“My lord... Lord Tyrion is here. With your daughter, Arya, and Princess Myrcella, and... well, my lord... you best come see for yourself.”

Ned froze, and then gently lifted Alayne off of him. “Stay here, get cleaned up, all of you. I'll go greet them, and see what this is about.” He pulled on his pants again, wondering just what in the seven hells the dwarf wanted now...

 


	2. Chapter 2

The courtyard was darkening with long shadows, torches and lamps casting flickering orange glows across the coach's side as it rolled to a stop. Ned stepped out of the great hall, throwing his cloak around his shoulders to keep the chill away, and stepped over as the door swung open, and Tyrion lightly hopped out, glancing around, then meeting Ned's eyes with a smile.

“Greetings, Lord Stark.”

“Lord Lannister. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Ned asked, impatient to find out what this was about, and eager to return to his girls in his chamber.

Tyrion smiled, and turned to give Arya a hand down. She beamed upon seeing her father, and rushed to him, giving a firm, hard embrace. “Father. It's good to see you.”

Ned bent, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Arya. You are well?”

She nodded, still smiling, and turned as Tyrion gave Myrcella a hand down as well. Ned bowed his head respectfully to her, and she smiled gracefully, as Tyrion helped a third girl, covered in a brown, non-descript cloak out of the coach, with her hood pulled up, shadowing her face so all he could see was her pale chin, and full lips.

Ned went to ask who she was, but Tyrion shot him a very pointed look, holding the slim girl's hand. She was barely any taller than Tyrion himself, of a height with Arya, but appeared older and more... graceful, even in the plain cloak. Two servants pulled a blanket-covered cage out next, and set it on the ground carefully, and stepped away. Tyrion, still clasping the girl's hand, stepped closer to Ned. “May we speak... in private, Lord Stark?”

Ned glanced around the courtyard, then gave a curt nod, squeezing Arya's shoulder as he turned and lead the way into the Hall. “Jory, clear the area. We must hold council.”

Jory shouted the orders, and the few people within quickly scattered as Tyrion motioned to the cage, and the servants picked it up, following Ned within. They set it upon one of the long tables, and hurried out. Jory waited until the last person was out, then shut the doors with some finality, standing guard himself on the other side. Arya and Myrcella sat next to one another, near the cage, as Ned and Tyrion faced one another in the aisle.

“Sit, my dear,” Tyrion said softly to the third girl, and she went to join the other two, laying one hand protectively on the side of the cage. Then he turned his attention to Ned, and drew a deep breath. “I know your tendencies lean towards impatience with trivial matters, so I will cut through them, and get straight to the important bits.”

Ned nodded. “I appreciate it.”

Tyrion smiled, thinly. “I want to first tell you, that I have no intentions whatsoever of doing anything to endanger what we have created. The alliance between our Houses must remain strong, which is why I came directly to you, rather than send you a raven with the news. I also have no intentions of ever harming either of your daughters, or putting them in harm's way. But I must ask you, first, do you feel the same about our alliance?”

Ned remained silent for a moment, pondering. What the alliance secured for all seven kingdoms could not be overstated in its importance; the security of the largest houses the realm had bound together was a formidable, and had intimidating strength of arms and gold to back it. To break the alliance would be to shatter the peace that kept them all together. “The alliance is vital,” he stated at last. “Without it, the realm would be thrown into another war.”

Tyrion smiled, relief evident on his face. “I'm glad to know we're of one mind on this, Stark. Because what I'm about to tell you, if it does not have your support, could very well lead to a very bloody and trying time for all of us. Joffrey is no true king, as you and I both know. He is not even a good king. The House of Baratheon is falling apart; Renly has made public his rather... questionable sexual preferences and has renounced his family name, which leaves only Stannis as a determining factor in their strength. At Dragonstone, with his two-score men-at-arms, he poses no serious threat. I have it on very good authority that House Tyrell will very soon be entering into the Stark-Lannister alliance, which will bolster our strength considerably, leaving only Dorne as a possible threat to the security of the land, and their long-standing allegiance to House Targaryen will be... most useful, soon.”

“The Targaryens are gone,” Ned said flatly. “Tyrell is formidable, surely. Dorne cares only for Dorne, and rarely for the politics of the other kingdoms. Why would they care who sits on the throne, as long as they are left to do as they do?”

“They're not... entirely... gone,” Tyrion said slowly, and motioned at the third girl, who rose, and then slowly pulled off her hood.

Ned gasped, his hand shooting towards the sword that wasn't at his waist before he was even aware of his actions. The girl standing before him, with her pure silver hair and brilliant amethyst eyes was the image of all Targaryens, their ideal of perfect. She represented and embodied everything that they ever held in high esteem. “You... they're back?”

“This is Daenerys Targaryen, last of her line, Stormborn, and rightful and true Queen of the Seven Kingdoms,” Tyrion said. “And, there is more.” He gestured again, and she pulled the blanket off of the cage, revealing three, small, sleeping dragons curled about one another within.

Ned hit his knees. “Dragons. In Winterfel.”

Tyrion watched him closely. “Dragons, yes. Mine, and Daenerys. We will protect and shelter them, as they are the proof to her heritage, and proof to her bloodline. She is the true Targaryen, the one meant to be on the throne.”

“Joffrey is on the throne. My daughter... surely, you don't mean to declare war on the Baratheons, and my daughter?”

“No! Never. Sansa is a smart girl. She knows what Joffrey is and has been learning how to manipulate him, but Joffrey is ever-more obsessed with only his own mother. Sansa and Margaery of House Tyrell have begun their alliance already. Margaery will wed Tommen, and Sansa will remove Joffrey. When she does, she will have the throne, and it will be her choice whom to pass it to. Tommen, or... Daenerys. We reinstate the rule of the Targaryens. We give the throne to Daenerys. She is smart, she is kind. She is not her father. And she will rule, as she was meant to, untainted by the court of King's Landing. I will claim Casterly Rock, and present her soon. She will name me Hand of the King, so that I may assist her, advise her, and no more.”

Ned thought it over, carefully, in his calculating, careful mind. “Starks... Lannisters... Targaryens... Martells... Tyrells... you will successfully bind over half the kingdoms with one move. Anyone who dares to resist.... well. Only Stannis would do, out of his sense of duty.”

“Then Stannis will be dealt with accordingly.” Tyrion smiled. “Don't you see? One move, and the realms will be at peace for our entire lifetime, assured by the might and strength of our Houses, bolstered by one another. We all prosper.”

Ned nodded. “This... this is brilliant, Tyrion. But what of Sansa?”

“She would be free to do as she wished, of course. From what Varys has told me, her and Margaery are getting along famously. It would not surprise me if she wished to continue that union.”

“If I may,” Daenerys said softly, stepping forward, “I intend to instate new rules, new laws for the land. Tyrion has shown me many things recently, and I have learned much. Your daughters will not be harmed in any way, Lord Stark. If you support me, you have my word that I will support them, in whatever life they choose, and your sons.”

“My sons...” Ned trailed off, his mind landing solely on Jon. Poor Jon, at the Wall. Unaware of his heritage, of his destiny. And Ned, like a fool, had let the boy pledge himself to the Night's Watch. “There is something you should know, both of you. Something I have not spoken of, all my life. My deepest secret.”

Arya perked up, watching intently.

Tyrion as well, waited patiently for the news to unfold.

“Jon... he is not my bastard. He is of Targaryen descent. He was born in blood and death, Lyanna, my sister... she gave birth to him. He was fathered by Rhaegar Targaryen.”

Daenerys's eyes were as wide open as they possibly could be. Arya was on her feet, hands over her mouth. And Tyrion... he coughed, and then looked to Daenerys. “Another Targaryen... the fates... they have destined this moment, Ned! You must send for him, bring him back from the Wall at once. He... he must come to King's Landing. You must tell him, and have him rule as King by her side!”

Daenerys nodded. “Two Targaryens, one of fire...” she idly stroked the dragon's cage again. “And one of ice...” she looked north, towards the Wall. “This is what is meant to be.”

Ned nodded. “I will send a raven, and summon him in the morning. He will join you in King's Landing.”

Tyrion nodded, and smiled. “This has been most enlightening. Lord Stark, if I may, my legs are rather stiff from the journey. May we walk a bit? I'm sure the girls would like a chance to freshen, as well.”

Ned nodded and stepped to the door, opening it and summoning Jory. “Jory, take the girls to Cat and the others. They'd like a chance to freshen. Me and Lord Lannister will walk the Godswood. Alone.”

Jory nodded, and his eyes landed on the cage, and went wide.

Ned noticed, and winced. “Oh, and do me a favor, Jory... don't speak of what you see in here, just yet. Soon. I'll fill you and Cat in on the matter later, of course.”

“Of course, milord.” Jory beckoned to the three girls, who between them, recovered the cage before following after him.

Ned and Tyrion headed the opposite way, out through the grounds, through the gate and into the Godswood. They were only walking a short time, in silence, both of them still absorbing the events from the day, when a large shadowy form materialized out of the woods before them, and padded over to them softly.

“Ah, Nymeria,” Tyrion mused, as the wolf looked him in the face, and licked his cheek.

Ned paused, remembering vividly the very recent scene of the direwolves fucking his girls, and the tale Tyrion had told him of taking the wolf as a pup, which had lead to him taking Arya. He glanced around, and saw Lady coming as well, walking up to him and rubbing against his outstretched hand. He absently scratched her ears, and looked towards Tyrion, who was rubbing Nymeria's side as she turned around before him, and then surprised them both by lowering herself down, and pressing her hind quarters back against Tyrion's groin.

Tyrion laughed, and tugged her tail aside. “Looks like the wolves remember,” he said softly.

Ned nodded, and continued stroking Lady's ears idly. Tyrion looked at him askance. “Would you... ah... mind terribly? We rushed our journey here, and... well.” He backed up a step, and waved a hand at his groin. With a glance, Ned could tell the dwarf was erect already, his cock making a noticeable bulge in his leggings.

“Who am I to refuse? The wolf seems to welcome it.”

Tyrion smiled, and undid his breeches, gripping his cock with one hand reaching under the wolf with his other hand, to find her hot opening, and lined himself up. Nymeria wiggled backwards and let out a low whine, and then Tyrion pushed his hips forward, penetrating her and moaning softly, gripping the wolf's fur in both hands and slowly moving his hips in and out. “You should give this a try, Ned. It... it is beyond words.”

Ned glanced down at Lady, who looked back at him, then over at Nymeria, and then turned, presenting herself in much the same way, pushing her hindquarters back against his groin. He felt his cock stir as Tyrion slowly fucked Nymeria, making the wolf whimper and whine as he did so.

“Aha! As you said, Lord Stark, who are you to say no? The wolf wants it!” Tyrion said, then moaned as he thrust into the wolf again.

Ned glanced down at Lady's hips, and idly stroked her hip, rolling his fingers over her flank, and found her sex, pushing a finger inside experimentally. While not as wet as a human, it was slick, and damp, and hot, so very hot... He looked over at Tyrion, who was watching him, moving slowly in Nymeria, holding the wolf's hips and gently rocking in and out. He looked back down at Lady, and decided.... why not?

He undid his breeches, and pulled his cock out. It was semi-hard, from the thought and the idea of what he was about to do. Gripping it, and remembering Summer and Shaggy pounding his girls a short time before, he surged to rock-hard and ready in a matter of moments, and lined it up, gripping Lady's flank with one hand and slowly pushing his cock into her with the other. The wolf whined and whimpered as his cock slowly slid inside of her slick sex, swallowing him whole. She was tight, and hotter than any pussy he had ever taken before, and the feeling was so different, so... naughty...

He groaned as his cock bottomed out within the wolf, and began to rock his hips. Tyrion smiled widely, and picked up the pace with Nymeria, the usually very fierce wolf whining and panting as he fucked her. Lady whimpered as he began to move, his cock slipping in and out of her easily. She still wasn't wet like a human girl; it was hard to really get a grasp on the differences, but she was slick, so he moved easily. He pushed into her as deep as he could, and felt her fur pressed around his groin. It was such a different sensation from that of the hips or bottom of a girl, but it wasn't bad. He found himself enjoying it, and moving harder, faster, rocking the wolf as he truly gave himself over to what he was doing, and fucking the shewolf.

Tyrion leaned his head back and did the same, groaning as he began to move faster and faster, pulling the wolf back into him with his thrusts, pushing her slightly as he pulled back, repeating it over and over, picking up speed slowly. Ned looked down, watching the spot where his cock disappeared inside the wolf, staring at it, mesmerized as he fucked it harder and harder yet.

Lady panted and whimpered, whined and pushed back against him, getting into it in her own, wolf-like way, and Ned groaned as he pushed his cock into her velvet sex, her searing heat. Tyrion threw his head back, and howled like the wolf he fucked, cumming into her, thrusting hard against her rear, emptying himself, then pulling back, he grinned and leaned against a tree, breathing hard. Nymeria turned around, and licked his cock, cleaning it of the cum and herself. When she was done, he was hard again, but pushed her nose back, and tucked himself away.

“Have to save some for the girls,” he said with a wink.

Ned barely heard him, fucking Lady hard and fast, gripping her flanks hard, burying himself into her as deep as possible as his own orgasm boiled through him, his cum flowing out and into the wolf. When he finished, Lady gently pulled away, and licked Nymeria, and the two she-wolves disappeared into the trees, just as they had appeared. He pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped himself clean, then walked to the white tree, wetting the cloth in the water, and wiped himself clean again, from all traces of his recent sexual exploits. Tyrion followed him, and did the same with his hand, dipping it in the water, washing his cock, then wiped it dry on the edge of his tunic and tucked it back into his breeches, drawing his cloak around his shoulders.

“It's cold, here,” Tyrion mused, glancing up at the night sky.

“It is the North,” Ned answered.

“And winter is coming, yes, I know.” Tyrion smiled. “We will need to be on the way to Casterly Rock in the morn. I must claim my title.”

Ned nodded. “Best to do so quickly; there are rumors about, due to Tywin's absence. Word from King's Landing is that Cersei is struggling to hold it together.”

Tyrion nodded. “My sister... will be out of the scene, soon enough.”

Ned cocked his head to the side. He and Cersei had come to a certain... understanding, while in King's Landing, but he couldn't honestly say there was much love lost between the two of them. “Why?”

Tyrion looked up at him, his eyes suddenly hard, and cold. “She's never given me what she has the rest of the family. It's time I give her something she richly deserves.”

Ned hesitated only a moment. “Dare I ask?”

Tyrion sighed. “I've promised her to the Pentos magister that was protecting Daenerys. She'll be gone from King's Landing, but not in any harm. I care not what happens to her from there, so long as she stays away from King's Landing and Casterly Rock both.”

Ned nodded. It wasn't so bad as he feared. Pentos was a rich, plush city. In another life, Cersei would have been happy there, he knew. He hoped no ill came from it. Sighing, he stood, and brushed his leggings off. “You shared something with me, here with the wolves. Let me return the favor.”

Tyrion smiled.

* * * * * * *

Catelyn hugged her daughter tightly, then released her. Arya stepped back, and gave her a rare, true smile. Catelyn laughed, looking her over. “You left me a wild little wolfling. You've returned the very image of a proper lady.”

Arya snorted, and plucked at her dress. “Hardly proper, mother.” She glanced at Myrcella, and held up her hand. The princess took it quickly, twining her fingers through hers. “I've learned so much.” She pulled Myrcella close, and leaned against the slightly taller blond girl, who flushed as she met Catelyn's eyes.

“I suppose you have, at that,” Catelyn mused. She looked up at Daenerys, standing primly, with her hands clasped before her. “You all three must long for a bath. Follow me.”

She lead the way down the hallway to the bathing room, a chamber where the natural warm waters that ran under and through the walls of Winterfel were in open pits in the stone floor. Steam hung heavy around the room. As soon as she stepped in, she began to undress, and the three girls following her followed suit. In one of the baths Alayne and Ygritte rose to their feet, water sliding off of their slim and sexy bodies as they faced the newcomers.

“Ygritte, Alayne... this is my daughter, Arya Stark, the princess, Myrcella, sister to the King, and Daenerys, of House Targaryen. And this is Alayne, new to our house and home, and Ygritte, also new.” She smiled around, and then sent the two girls back to their chambers, handing them sheer robes to wear until she returned. “Please, undress. Enjoy the warm waters.”

Arya grinned, and was out of her dress faster than any of the others thought possible, and drew her silken small clothes down her thighs, casting them aside, and stepped into the pool with a giggle. She turned to Myrcella, and beckoned her over. Myrcella smiled at her, and undid the sash around her waist, then her laces, letting her gown slide down her shoulders, leaving her in only her small clothes as well. She turned, and noticed Catelyn watching her, and grinned, turning her back and bending at the waist as she drew them down her long, slender legs, giving Cat a splendid view of her rounded bottom, her sex peeking between her legs before she straightened, and stepped into the water to join Arya, clasping her hand. Arya pulled her tightly to her, wrapping her arms around her, and kissed her lips softly, then glanced a Daenerys, and motioned for her to come in as well.

Daenerys slipped out of her cloak, and undid her dress, then slipped into the water, her silver hair floating on the surface as she glided to the other two girls. They both raised an arm, wrapping it around her, pulling her in. Arya kissed her first, delicately, softly, brushing her lips against her own, then pulling her in for a deeper, more passionate kiss, opening her mouth with her tongue, sliding it inside the future queen's mouth, gently exploring it. Myrcella giggled as they traded, Daenery's lips pressing to her own, her tongue eagerly seeking Myrcella's...

Catelyn watched, and drew a deep breath, poking her head out of the door, she beckoned to her maid, waiting nearby. “Bring me Hodor,” she said softly. The maid smiled knowingly, and slipped down the hallway as Cat looked back at the three girls, trading kisses back and forth, slowly turning in the warm water, and slipped out of her own gown, and into the water as well.

Daenerys pushed up against Arya, feeling her small breasts press into her own, their nipples rubbing under the water, Arya's thigh sliding between her own, gently nudging them apart... Daenerys gasped as she felt her sex press against that thigh, and Arya grinned into their kiss, swallowing her moan as she rubbed her leg back and forth, sliding a hand down her back, cupping her bottom, pulling her harder into the embrace. Arya smiled as they parted, and Myrcella leaned in, claiming Arya's mouth, running her hand down her chest, rubbing one of her small breasts, taking her nipple between her fingers and rolling it gently. Arya arched her back, and pushed her thigh harder against Daenerys, squeezing her bottom with one hand, stroking Myrcella's cheek with the other.

When the door opened again, all three girls gave a start, and turned to see who had entered, Myrcella and Daenerys both pushing closer to Arya, hiding themselves against her body. Arya blinked as Hodor ducked through the doorway, and looked around the steamy room. He was fully nude, with several towels draped over his shoulders. “Hodor?” he asked.

“Arya, who is that?” Myrcella asked, pressing against the familiar, comfortable touch of the younger girl.

“Hodor. He's a stableboy, simple minded, but gentle.” Arya stroked her cheek, and kissed her softly. Hodor watched, and his cock twitched.

“Hodor hodor,” he said, his deep voice rumbling as the door closed behind him. He stared intently at Arya, who gave him a little wink, opening her mouth, sliding her tongue into Myrcella's mouth, rubbing her thigh against Daenerys and making her whimper slightly, her mouth falling open as her breathing deepened.

“Gentle, and amazingly fun,” Catelyn added. “Hodor, come here,” she intoned. Hodor dropped the towels onto the stone floor, and waded into the pool, heading for Catelyn while watching the two girls kiss. His cock was twitching as it rose, growing and expanding. By the time it disappeared under the water, it was already to an impressive size, making Daenery's jaw drop even wider as she watched Catelyn turn towards him, rising out of the water to press her body against his. “I imagine he is too large for your small, trim bodies,” Catelyn mused, “but there's always fun in trying.”

* * * * * * *

Ned and Tyrion stepped into his chambers, and shut the doors behind him. Alayne sat near the fire, watching the logs burn, clad only in a sheer gown. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, pulled up against her chest. Ygritte sat in the armchair nearby, clad in an identical sheer gown, fiddling with the hem of her robe, but she dropped it and rose as the two men entered. Ned glanced between them. “Where are the others?”

“Baths,” Alayne said simply. “Lady Catelyn sent us back here to await you.” She rose lithely to her feet, and walked towards him. The firelight silhouetted her body through the sheer material, making her curves pop, and showing the gap between her slim thighs as she came to a stop before them. “I'm glad she did... I want more of you, milord.”

Ned smiled, and stroked her cheek. “Tyrion. These girls I brought back from the Wall with me. Alayne here was in Mole Town, and Ygritte there was a wildling, who has since sworn herself to me.”

Tyrion nodded, and studied Ygritte for a long moment. The fiery redhead, noticing his scrutiny, rose and moved over towards them, the fire silhouetting her body much the same as Alayne, but her curves were a little more defined, the swell of her hips a little larger.

“Alayne,” Ned said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She arched to his touch, a little purr-like sound coming from her. “I would much appreciate it if you welcome Lord Lannister properly.”

She smiled, her lips curling in a seductive, coy, innocent way. “Yes, milord,” she said softly, and turned to Tyrion, stepping right in front of him as she pulled her robe off, dropping it around her feet. Her little body was smooth, bare, glistening in the flickering firelight. Tyrion licked his lips as she slipped to her knees before him, and unlaced his breeches, rubbing the front slightly. “Ooo,” she whispered, as her small fingers snaked into his clothing and pulled out his cock, already twitching to life as she gripped it, stroking it, pursing her lips as she looked up at him and leaned forward, gently kissing the tip of his cock. He let her slowly work up and down the sides, kissing her way along, her tongue sneaking out in darting, small licks here and there.

Ygritte stepped over to Ned, and dropped her robe as well. He smiled at her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest. She raised her mouth hungrily, and he lowered his lips to hers, her mouth already open, her tongue sliding out to meet his as he thrust it into her mouth, squeezing her tightly against him, her breasts flattening against his chest, her back arching as he ran his hand from her shoulder to her hip, pulling her lower body close to his own.

He squeezed her bottom, sliding his middle finger up and down the valley between her cheeks, gently pushing her cheeks apart to press his fingertip against her small hole, teasing it, rubbing small circles around the tight ring of muscle there. She licked his cheek and stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, “Yer the only one who's 'er taken me there.”

He rubbed it a little harder, and pulled her into another kiss, his other hand coming around, up between them, to cup her breast, feeling her nipple harden against his palm, and squeezed it, walking her backwards until she hit the bed and toppled onto it, bringing Ned down atop her. She spread her legs as she fell, pushing her hips up against him, cradling him between her pale, full thighs...

Alayne sucked the head of Tyrion's cock into her mouth, looking up directly into his eyes as she slowly, so very slowly, sucked every inch of him into her mouth. Tyrion groaned as his cock swelled to full staff, nudging down her very tight, wet throat. She swallowed constantly around him, massaging and working his cock as her lips sealed around the base, placing both hands on his thighs before sliding one down under him, cupping his sac and gently rolling his balls across her fingers, pulling back till just the head remained in her hot little mouth, then pushed forwards again, taking him in completely once more. He gripped her hair, holding her in place, enjoying the rippling feeling of her swallowing around his cock, then slowly pulled back, and still holding her still, staring into her wide, beautiful, innocent eyes, began to push back in.

Ygritte moaned as Ned slipped down her neck, kissing and sucking, biting and nipping at her pale throat before getting to the swell of her breasts, pushing them up with both hands and taking one hard nipple into his mouth, sucking on it hard, slipping farther off the bed until he knelt on the edge. She scooted closer as he licked down her belly, his tongue tracing around her navel before dipping into it, then moved down even more, to her mound, kissing the crease of her thigh. She pulled her feet up, bracing them on the edge of the bed, spreading her thighs wide as his lips teased up and down her inner thigh. She rolled back, pushing her ass and pussy up, allowing him full access to everything she had between her legs. He pulled her cheeks apart with his thumbs, and licked her bottom, driving his tongue hard into that tight little hole. She cried out and arched up hard.

* * * * * * *

Catelyn sat on the edge of the bathing pool, thighs spread wide as Hodor leaned over her. His cock, thick, huge, and heavy, lay over her sex, completely hiding it from view, extending up past her navel. She moaned slightly as she looked down at the massive organ, already wet at the mere thought of taking it within her again. Arya and Daenerys were still tightly intertwined on the other side of the pool, but Myrcella had slid over to watch as Hodor rubbed his cock against Catelyn. She bit her lip, and hopped up on the side, sitting next to the Lady Stark. Catelyn looked over at her and smiled, reaching over and rubbing her thigh with one hand.

Reflexively, Myrcella's legs opened slightly, and Catelyn's hand slid higher, until the backs of her fingers were brushing against her young six with every stroke of her fingers over her creamy, soft inner thigh. The princess watched with wide eyes as Catelyn leaned back, and took Hodor's cock in her hand, pushing it down, spreading her lips with the head of the massive organ and placing it at her entrance. “Easy, Hodor... slow,” she instructed.

“Hodor,” the stableboy acknowledged, and pushed his hips forward, sliding the first few inches of his massive cock into Catelyn, making her gasp and moan, her hips lifting as the massive girth stretched her wet pussy. “Hodor hodor hodor,” the boy panted, and gripped her hips, pulling her forward and pressing a few more inches into her. Cateyln moaned and laid all the way back, pulling her legs up and wrapping them around Hodor, pulling him into her more.

Myrcella's eyes were wide as she watched the massive penetration, watching Catelyn's belly bulge as the cock slid deeper and deeper... Catelyn gripped her thigh tightly, pulling her closer. Myrcella scooted closer, turning slightly, feeling the woman's fingers brush over her wet little slit, and wanting more.

“Myrcella,” Catelyn moaned as Hodor's cockhead pressed hard against her cervix as he tried to get more within her body, but the tight little ring refused to give, “come... sit on my face.”

The blond girl did so quickly, rising out of the water completely and straddling Catelyn's face, facing Hodor and watching the bulge in her belly recede as he began to pull back. Catelyn grasped her bottom and pulled her down, so her slit covered her mouth, opening her mouth and sliding her tongue between her lower lips, deep into her sex.

Arya and Daenerys climbed out of the water, and Arya spread a couple towels out for them, laying Daenerys back on one of them, crawling on top of her, kissing her again, massaging her perky breasts with both hands. Daenerys moaned and pressed up against the younger girl, moaning as Arya kissed her way down to her nipples and sucked and nibbled on each.

Catelyn cried out as Hodor thrust back into her, again pressing his cock hard against her cervix, trying to push through. Myrcella moaned and rolled her hips as Catelyn's tongue worked pure magic between her slim young thighs, working from her clit all the way back to her bottom, wiggling against her other hole, pushing in as far as she could, then sliding back to the front, sucking and nibbling on her erect, small clit.

* * * * * * *

Tyrion groaned as he pushed Alayne onto her back and shed the last of his clothing, lowering his body to hers, kissing her small mouth, sucking on her delightful little tongue as he lined his cock up with her steamy hot little sex and pushed into it, her body accepting his cock, her wetness coating him and allowing him to slip right in to the hilt. She moaned and kissed him harder, gripping his shoulders as he began to pump his hips, unable to help himself as she moaned and undulated beneath him, her hips rocking, rising and falling with his thrusts. Their coupling was fast, frantic, hot, heavy...

Ygritte cried out as Ned rolled her over, still hanging off the edge of the bed, then pushed her up further onto it, pushing her legs apart, climbing over her back and pushing his cock down between her thighs and into her soaking little pussy, filling her completely with a quick hard thrust. She buried her face in the furs and blankets, trying to arch her back and push her ass up, allowing him a better angle to slide into her deeper. He gripped her hair in one hand and pushed into her pussy hard and fast, fucking her hard. He compared the feel of her silken wet heat to the feel of Lady, and decided that while different, he loved each. He would have to visit the wolves again soon... he cried out as he buried himself in her over and over, his hips moving fast, smacking into her rounded little ass, making it bounce and jiggle.

* * * * * * *

Arya moaned loudly as Daenery's tongue trailed down her inner thigh, landing at long last on her swollen, wet pussy. She pushed her hips up while pulling Daenery's bottom down, and thrust her tongue into the other girl's pink, wet sex in return. Daenerys was straddling her head, with her face buried between Arya's spread legs. They lost themselves in licking and sucking on one another, each girl cumming more than once, their thighs and faces wet with one another's juices, Arya thrusting her fingers hard into Daenery's tight pussy, fingering her fast and hard while she sucked on her sensitive clit and rolled it gently between her teeth.

Catelyn cried out loudly as she came for the first time, Hodor's cock hammering in and out of her spread, gaping pussy, Myrcella was still straddling her face, leaning down low to watch intently as Catelyn took the massive fucking, her belly rippling and bulging as the huge cock slid in and out of her. Hodor gripped her tightly, moving her back and forth as he panted and struggled to get even more of himself within her.

Arya cried out as she came again, squeezing Daenerys's clit and making her cry out in turn, cumming as well. The two girls slumped together, panting and breathing hard, turning to watch Myrcella go rigid as Catelyn's tongue in her pussy made her cum as well, then she fell to the side, breathing hard and twitching a little in the aftermath of her orgasm. Catelyn cried out as Hodor's cock made her cum again, then Hodor himself cried out loudly, a booming “HODOR!” as he shook and came, the sheer volume slamming into Catelyn's battered cervix, flooding into her womb and overfilling, flowing back down her pussy, splattering on the rim of the bathing pool and running down her bottom.

Arya crawled over to her mother, and licked a drop of Myrcella's cum that was leaking down her cheek. Catelyn smiled up at her daughter. “Thanks, my little wolfling.”

Arya licked another drop off of the other side. Myrcella saw and gave a small shiver. She loved the way Arya would suck her pussy juices up... “This was fun. Thank you.”

* * * * * * *

Tyrion bellowed as he pushed his cock deep into Alayne's grasping, tight, wet sex and came, his cum jetting out of him, burying itself deep within her womb. She giggled, and kissed him, coming down from her own orgasmic highs as she felt his cock jet and jerk within her pussy. When he was finished, she hugged him tightly, then he rolled off of her onto his back, and struggled to catch his breath.

Ned pushed Ygritte down into the bedding hard as he came hard into her, her body shaking with her own series of climaxes that he had fucked her into, and through. Her thighs were drenched, as was the blanket under her pussy. He came into her hard, thrusting hard into her, holding her shoulders and hips as he jerked, then collapsed on her back, passing out nearly immediately, the nights' activities having finally overwhelmed him.

Ygritte rolled her head to see Alayne and Tyrion and smiled. Alayne returned the smile, as Tyrion sat up, made it to the armchair, and collapsed again. “I need to get some rest, before we depart in the morning,” he said, still somewhat breathless. “Casterly Rock needs her Lord,” he said, and Alayne smiled at him again, climbing into the bed with Ygritte and Ned, cuddling up to them for the night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrion leaned his head back, looking out the window. The road curved ahead, he could see, the dense trees and thick woods slowly giving way to farms, the villages coming faster, closer together. They were close. It had been years since he had been here, but yet he could easily recognize the landscape. That village they had just passed through had been a favorite of his father's. Far enough away that they thought they could escape the Lannister brand of justice, but close enough that word of their deeds reached Casterly Rock no matter how much they tried to stop it from happening. In particular, he remembered a specific incident when he had been little more than a child, his father had come down with the Guard, Jaime at his side. Tyrion had been given to Cersei for looking after, which meant he had spent the time huddled against the side of the coach trying to avoid her pinching fingers, her cruel twists and jabs of her nails into his tender flesh.

When they had arrived, he remembered watching his father's men storm into the mayor's home, and drag him out, screaming and naked. They huddled three girls out of the house next, each barely older than Tyrion himself. He could tell they were naked as well, but the soldiers had wrapped them in blankets. Cersei, playing the part of the concerned high-borne lady, had ushered the children into the carriage, leaving Tyrion standing alone behind Jaime, as he watched Tywin usher his verdict. Lashings, and death. It was always lashings, and death, with Tywin. The man screamed as they staked him down, spread eagle, and whipped him until his back was as raw as a side of beef, his blood pooling around him. While the soldiers handed out the punishment, Tywin spoke to the people about how these types of tyranny were not going to be tolerated. That he would protect the people of the village. But no one cheered, or said anything, watching the mayor as they threw a rope through the tree in the center of the village, wrapped the noose around his neck, and hauled his bloody body into the air, kicking and gurgling. They tied off the rope, waited until his kicks and gurgles ceased, then posted a warning, no one was to remove the body for a fortnight, then departed. The way back had been easier on Tyrion. Riding in the carriage with the other girls, he found that rather than quiet or depressed, they had been cheerful, eager to talk with the Lords and Ladies of Lannister. And even quite forgot about their nakedness, their small bodies bare within the carriage, sitting on the blankets, wide-eyed and happy...

He supposed, in some type of hindsight, that the act had not been what it had first seemed on the outside. An evil act, a man raping little children, being justly corrected by Tywin's iron hand of justice, but rather something more. Tyrion would never know truthfully what had transpired; it had been years and years ago, after all. But he mused, watching the leading knights of their column rounding the bend in the road he had spotted before.

Across from him in their grand carriage, Daenerys sat calmly, one of the three baby dragons wrapped around her shoulders, its head on her breast as it napped. A second was coiled in her lap, her skirts hiked up to reveal her bare thighs, the beast snugly tightly against her bare flesh. And the third, the black one, sat perched on Tyrion's shoulder, its head resting atop his own as it too stared out the window, quiet and clever. The two shared a smile, as their eyes met, and he reached over, wrapping his arm around Arya. She snuggled into his side, her hand idly stroking his thigh. The night before had been rampant, and both her and Myrcella were dozing off and on throughout the day, still tired and exhausted from the night before. Myrcella had been gifted a new toy, when at the last keep they had passed through, a fake cock that she belted around her waist. The boy that had given it to her had carved it himself, he said, and made it for someone as special as her. She had thanked him, and used the toy all night, on both Daenerys and Arya. Daenerys, for her part, had quit a little earlier, sneaking into Tyrion's bed to cuddle with him as they watched the two younger girls enjoy themselves until they fell asleep.

Tyrion himself was waiting; he had special plans for retaking Casterly Rock. And he wanted to be very, very ready for them.

“Milord,” a knight called, tapping the carriage door with the haft of his spear. Tyrion twisted, and pulled back the curtains more, poking his head out. “We'll arrive within the next hour. Welcome home, My Lord of Lannister.”

_My Lord of Lannister_ , Tyrion repeated to himself. He absolutely loved the way it sounded. He had Arya and Myrcella fetch the clothing he had prepared the night before, and they helped him dress in the limited room, the black dragon moving to Daenery's lap, and all three watching him with keen, intelligent eyes. Once he was fully decked out, he held the dragons while Daenerys slipped into her cloak, then together they slipped all three back into their cage, draping a heavy blanket over the top. He took a stolen moment to kiss the fair girl, and she returned his kiss eagerly, happily.

“Together, we remake the future,” she said softly. He smiled at that.

The gates swung open as they approached, and the cheering began. Smallfolk gathered around the main street, hurrahing and cheering as the carriage passed. Tyrion drew the curtains shut as they contained through the city until they reached the main keep. When they came to a halt, he rose, stepping in front of the door, and stepped out to meet his people, for the first time as Lord of Casterly Rock.

* * * * * * *

“Bring me ink, parchment. Fetch the maester. I'll need everyone my father considered his personal council as well. In the main hall, if you please. And quickly.” Tyrion strode through the entry way, Arya and Myrcella flanking him. They stepped into the main hall, and Daenerys slipped through behind them, two servants carrying the iron cage containing the dragons following her. She watched them closely as they set the cage aside, and then seated herself next to it, drawing her hood low over her eyes to avoid drawing attention to herself. Myrcella stood as only a princess could, head held high, chin up, her eyes bright and daring someone to address her. Arya mimicked her pose rather well, despite the fact that it was somewhat reduced by her cute round face, her small figure, and, as Tyrion knew rather intimately, her wicked, perverse sense of pleasure.

Only a handful of moments passed before the maester, flanked by two older Lannisters, stepped into the room. Tyrion motioned for them to sit, and waited for the rest. A handful of minutes later, three more Lannisters entered the room, the last shutting the door behind them. “Where is your father?” the maester asked at once. “We have sent multiple ravens to King's Landing asking his status, as he has not sent us any correspondence, and your sister refuses to give us a direct answer. We were about to send a garrison of men to the capitol to find out what she is keeping from us.”

Tyrion drew a deep breath. “Gentlemen. My father, Tywin, is dead. He died shortly after arriving at King's Landing. I regret I did not even have the chance to speak with him before his passing; he was found dead in a hallway. His heart apparently had given out on him as he came to speak with us.” He saw men beginning to speak, and held up a hand. “I pray you, hear me out before you speak. What I have to say is important, and will have direct impacts on all of our lives. Now, before word could be sent out about my father's tragic demise, Cersei, my sweet sister and Queen Reagent, ordered the issue be held in trust; she did not want word getting out that the Lannister House stood without it's Lord at the time. The King then sent me on a mission across the Narrow Sea, from which he does not know I have returned. The King, Joffrey, and my sister, have become the very thing Tywin always feared they would, and have descended from grace and hold the Throne only through my very own manipulation. I had hoped for a better and brighter future for them, for us all, but it is with a heavy heart that I have had to come up with plans, and have set them in motion, to undo what I have done and reinstate an old rule, one which will bind all Seven Kingdoms together in iron-wrought peace.”

“How can you possibly make such a claim?” one of the men demanded.

Tyrion smiled, and revealed in full his plan of making Daenerys queen, and being named the Hand, claiming the Lordship of Casterly Rock in the process. The men stared, first at him, then Daenerys, then the dragons, then him again.

“You're mad,” the maester finally sputtered. “We ended the Targaryen's reign for a reason!”

“A reason that was, at the time, quite justified. However, Daenerys is not her father. And I will see her on the throne. House Lannister, Stark, Tyrell, Martell... we will all be unified by this. No war. No blood.” He walked over to the men gathered. “Now. I need you all to kneel, and swear oaths of fealty to the new Lord Lannister.

One by one, they did.

“Send a raven to King's Landing with all haste. Summon Cersei home. Tell her what I have done, but speak nothing of Daenerys. Tell her only that I have claimed my heritage, and tell her to come to me with all haste. Any delay would be most... unwise.”

* * * * * * *

The week that it took for Cersei to arrive seemed to take years, for Tyrion. He spent the vast majority of his time catching up on matters that had been neglected in his father's absence. Sending the patrols out, to gather the taxes, was first on the list. His plans needed coin, and while Lannisters were by no means poor, the better and more stable the financial base, the more secure his future. He named wards and castellans, moved the personnel of the keep around. He replaced positions that needed replacing, and ordered work to be done to improve the livelihood of the city, adding new docks and opening the ports to more ships, to invite in new trade. He lessened the fines on imported goods to encourage new merchants, and levied bonuses for certain amounts of trade that passed through Casterly Rock. He increased the pay of the guard, and set them more duties, patrolling and keeping the streets safer. He increased the fines and penalties for theft, and ordered rape a crime punishable by death, if severe enough an act. In short, he made Casterly Rock safe, inviting. The city itself seemed brightened by the week he had spent working here. He imagined what he could do once all the Kingdoms would have to listen to his ideas. Daenerys watched, learned, approved, and helped, even, adding her own input and advice, which he took very seriously, and took to taking her with him everywhere, so she could learn and experience all the more before she took the throne itself.

And once Cersei did arrive... well. He was all too happy to be dressed in his finest, awaiting her in the empty main hall, sitting at the head of the table where father had always sat, with Arya and Myrcella to one side, Daenerys to the other. The dragons were in plain view, all three girls dressed in sheer silken gowns that left little to the imagination. Just looking at their young nubile bodies, after his self-imposed vow of temporary abstinence made his cock ache with desire to partake in their delights. To feel them under his hands, to taste them, to tease them to orgasm after orgasm and fill their tight slits with his thick cock...

She stopped dead center in the room when she realized who the girl with the silver hair was, and what the lizard creatures were draped over both herself and Tyrion. Cersei stood, rooted to the spot, mouth hanging open, staring in disbelief, until the guards came and took her by the arms, dragging her forwards and pushing her to her knees before her brother, on the other side of the table.

“What.. what is this? What have you done?” Cersei asked, her face pale.

“Nothing. Yet. Sweet sister. How good of you to come so quickly. I fear, you may already know, but the word about father's death is out. I have taken my seat, my place, as Lord of Lannister. And you, dearest sister, are no longer needed in King's Landing.”

“My son needs me!” she protested.

Tyrion waved her off. “Your son is a fool. If he's not gotten himself killed yet, he will before you ever return, I can assure you. Honestly, Cersei. If your judgment were not so clouded by the fact that he was your first born son, I would let those that would kill you have you, as well. But, you have a purpose yet to serve in this life. I trust you haven't gotten yourself with child? It would be... embarrassing, to say the least, to have to deal with such a situation.”

Her cheeks flamed hot, and she made to rise, making an indignant sound. Tyrion lifted a single finger, and she found spear shafts on her shoulders, holding her down on her knees. “Are. You. Pregnant?” he repeated, his tone leaving no room for nonsense. The dragons hissed, sensing Tyrion's attitude, the black one slinking across the table to arch it's neck in Cersei's direction, a tendril of smoke escaping its mouth as it hissed again.

“No.” She said through gritted teeth. “I... took precautions.”

Tyrion smiled. “Excellent. I assume Sansa hasn't become pregnant either, has she? Has Joffrey even paid her much attention?” his eyes roamed her body. “You aren't exactly my type, Cersei, but I know Joffrey was obsessed much more with your cunt than hers.”

Her cheeks flamed again, and she glared pure murder at her brother. “No,” she growled. “She is not.”

Tyrion nodded. “Excellent. So, dear sister. Here's what's going to happen. Joffrey is going to fall to one of the many, many people he's pissed off. We all know how lousy he is at making friends. Isn't that so, Myrcella.”

“Joffrey is a fool,” she said quietly, watching her mother squirm under the restraining grip of the guards. “I always hated him... but you loved him most.”

Cersei paused. “No, no my sweet girl... I loved you all, you must—”

Tyrion cut her off. “Not the time, I'm afraid, Cersei. As I was saying. Joffrey will die. Sansa will hold the throne until we arrive. She will give the throne to Daenerys, and do as she wishes. Sansa, unlike you, is a good, sweet person. Who deserves no evils in her life... you have done evil. You deserve some type of... justice. But, let it not be said that I am without my mercy. I have a most gracious plan for you, Cersei. I am sending you to Pentos. There, you are to be wed to a magistrate. And you will live your days in glory, riches and adornment consuming your every waking moment. I would not even fear too much about the magistrate's ability in the bedroom; he is fairly large. I'm sure he'll let you be on top... and finish quickly.”

Arya giggled, and Myrcella smiled. Daenerys stared coldly at the woman, saying or doing nothing.

“And, if you... please me, which, we will get to that soon, before you go, I will even send Jaime to you, to live with you. You can escape, for all I care. Together. Live your lives free of us, free of this, together with whatever riches you can take with you. Or you can stay there, together. And live in luxury. It matters not to me. Just know that Daenerys has decreed one important thing...”

“If you ever return to King's Landing, I will have you murdered. You and your king-slaying brother. And together, your bodies will be thrown to a pig farm. Eaten, destroyed. Turned to pig shit. That is all you are to me, and all you will ever be. Return, and die. Stay where my husband places you, and all will be well for you.”

Cersei's eyes were wide, her face completely pale. “You... husband?”

Tyrion smiled. “Did I not mention? Daenerys and I will be wed. The first of a few... special marriages to take place throughout the kingdom. There is more, but nothing you need to know of. So. The details, the 'how you earn this' so to speak.... as I said. You need to please me. And nothing would please me more, sister, than for you to crawl under this table, and take my cock in your mouth, and please me.” He smiled widely. “And once you're done, Arya has a task for you, and Myrcella. Daenerys has refused to allow you to touch her. I cannot say I blame her.”

Cersei looked between him and the three girls. “I do this, and you let me live in luxury... with Jaime?”

Tyrion nodded. “That is the arrangement. One simple favor in return for a lifetime of stress-free living.”

She slipped forward, the guards letting her go as she dropped to her hands and knees, and crawled under the table. Tyrion adjusted how he was sitting, letting her crawl up between his legs, and felt her hands on his thighs. His cock was already achingly hard. Both from the sight of his girls to either side in their sheer gowns, and the thought of fucking his sister's face. She undid his laces shakily, and he grinned as he imagined what had to be going through her mind as she pulled his breeches down, and freed his cock. Her fingers wrapped around it, cool, light, barely touching. He looked up, and nodded to the guard.

“One more thing, Cersei.”

Her voice was muffled, coming from under the table. “What?”

“If you get the idea in your head that somehow... using your teeth will lead to some type of satisfaction for you, I want you to know... all it takes is a small sign from me, and those spears from before?” He smirked as the guard knelt, and lined his spear up, before gently pressing the tip of the spear against her pussy from behind. “Well. You get the gist. Now... on with the pleasing.”

He felt her tense as the spear point prodded her, then she moved forward, and he felt her breath exhale across his cock, then the wet heat of her mouth engulfed him, sliding down till about half of his cock was in her mouth. He leaned his head back, smiling, as he felt her tongue slide down the bottom of his shaft. She wasn't very into it, he could tell, her movements a little stiff, automatic, rather than smooth and passionate, but that didn't matter to him. This wasn't about the raw sexual delight of fucking her whore mouth... no, this was about far, far more. This was about all the times she had tortured him as a child, picked on him, looked down at him, called him names, generally making life difficult and miserable as often as she could. About the times he had heard, even seen, her and Jaime enjoying one another's bodies... and never allowing him to join in, without so much as an explanation.

He gripped her hair in one hand, pulling her down harder on his cock, thrusting his hips up. He wasn't surprised at all when he felt the head of his cock push into her throat without the slightest bit of a gag or cough from Cersei. He pulled her down until he was buried completely in her slim throat, and rolled his head to the side, reaching out with his other hand for Daenerys, who took his hand, and offered him a smile, leaning close and pressing her lips to his own. Her mouth opened, her tongue slipping into his mouth, and he sucked on it as he moved Cersei up and down his cock with his fist in her hair, feeling the slick heat of her mouth, tongue, and throat rolling up and down his hard cock. Arya smiled as she crawled on top of the table, and moved in front of him, pulling her gown up and spreading her legs before him, rubbing her small slit with her fingers while he watched. Daenerys licked down the side of his neck, turning his face to look directly at Arya, watching her small fingers slide up and down her little bare pussy, her middle finger gently pressing her lips apart to slide between them, teasing him with small glimpses of her wet pink insides.

Cersei gurgled for breath and wiggled slightly as he pressed her hard down against his cock again, holding her there for an extended period. He let her up to take a breath and then pushed her back down, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching. He had withheld for so long, the boiling culmination of such action was about to end explosively.

Arya smirked as she looked into Tyrion's eyes, seeing how close he was getting, and very deliberating spread her lips open, sliding her middle finger down and into herself, arching her back and pressing upwards... Tyrion bit his lip and groaned, grabbing Cersei by the back of the head and pulling her down as he began to cum, shooting hard straight down her throat. She coughed at the pure amount of cum he poured directly down her throat before pulling back, filling her mouth, holding her on him still so she had to swallow before she choked. Again his spurting cock filled her mouth, and his cum leaked down over her chin as she collapsed backwards, breathing hard and coughing as his cum filled her mouth and throat still, trying to breathe. He smiled, and leaned forward, kissing Arya's stomach and breast, placing his hand over her own, rubbing her finger deeper into her small pussy. His cock twitched, wanting more already.

“It's your turn, love,” he said to Arya, and spun her around on the table, leaning her back against him. Cersei crawled out from under the table on the other side and rose to her feet, wiping Tyrion's cum from her chin and cheeks, neck. She turned around, and faced them, seeing the Stark girl splayed open for her.

“Kneel,” Arya told her deliberately. “Kneel, and lick me.”

The spears behind her pricked her bottom, reminding her that her own safety was on the line if she didn't please, and so Cersei did as she was told, falling to her knees, leaning over the table, lowering her face to Arya's young pussy.

Arya moaned and arched her back, pressing her pussy up against the former queen, feeling her tongue slide between her small lips and delve into her young sex, twisting around her opening before gently pressing in as far as she could, then sliding up to tickle at her clit, her fingers coming up to gently tease her hole, sliding in to the second knuckle and wiggling it about. Arya smiled as she arched her back, and leaned back so Tyrion could kiss her, laying on her back with him bending over her, sucking on his tongue hungrily while Cersei licked her pussy.

Daenerys stood and walked around behind Tyrion, kneeling at his other side and reaching down, taking his still-hard cock in her hand. “No use in letting this go to waste now,” she said with a wink, and lowered her head to it, taking him into her young, talented mouth. She wasted no time in swirling her tongue around his head, teasing him to full strength immediately, sucking on his head hard as she squeezed and gently stroked his shaft with her fist. He groaned and kissed Arya harder.

Myrcella, meanwhile, had stood and snuck around the table, and took the place of the guards behind her mother, reaching down, she lifted her skirts, pulling them up around her hips, revealing her smallclothes and bottom to her.

“You loved Joffrey most because he had a cock,” Myrcella said, and slapped her bottom, hard, making Cersei jump and turn to look over her shoulder. Arya growled and grabbed her hair, twisting her back around so her mouth was on her pussy again. Cersei obediently began licking again, sucking on her small clit and fingering her a little deeper, making her moan and lay back.

“Well, mother... now so do I,” Myrcella said, and pulled her gown off completely. All she wore under it was the strap-on toy she had been gifted before, and she rubbed it against Cersei's bottom through her small clothes, tracing it down the line of her cheeks, between her thighs. Cersei shuddered and pressed her legs together, trying to stop her daughter from having the access she did...

Myrcella smacked her ass again, and then pulled her small clothes down roughly, tangling them about her thighs, and then grinned as she twisted them together and tied them into a knot, effectively tying Cersei's legs together with her panties. Then she she pushed the toy between her thighs, and brought it up against her sex from the bottom, rubbing it back and forth slightly before pulling back, lining up, and pushing it into her mother all at once, thrusting home completely.

Tyrion lifted Daenery's chin from his cock, and pulled her up to kiss her, scooting back from the table slightly as Arya became more and more absorped in Cersei's tongue between her slim thighs. “I want to fuck you,” he said hoarsely to the Targaryen girl, who smiled, and straddled his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders while he lifted her gown, and rubbed her slit, finding her hot and wet, ready for his cock. He lined it up, and she sank down onto it, both of them moaning as his thick cock filled her perfectly, as if her small body was made just to take his cock. He grabbed her hips, and guided her movements, back and forth, up and down, riding him smoothly and slowly, gyrating and moaning... they stared into one another's eyes, everything else fading away.

Myrcella fucked Cersei hard and mercilessly, pounding her tight little cunt from behind with her toy. The other end of the toy was buried sweetly within Myrcella's tight, young pussy, and the harder she thrust the more it shook and shuddered within her own sex, driving her wild with insane lust, making her fuck harder and harder, her fingers squeezing her mother's generous, full bottom as she drove into her over and over.

Arya cried out as she came under Cersei's tongue, her finger buried in the young girl, curled against her G-spot and rubbing it hard. As she came, Cersei ground her finger harder and nipped at her clit, driving her even higher, making her bottom arch off the table as she came.

Then, Cersei was coming from the merciless pounding Myrcella was giving her, her daughter's eyes glazed over as she just kept hammering into her, harder and harder until she too fell over the edge, her eyes squeezing shut, her body quivering and shaking as her orgasm tore through her, and she toppled backwards, into the arms of one of the guards, that caught her, and helped her back to her chair, her legs trembling the entire way.

Tyrion moaned as he pushed Daenery's hips down onto his cock and erupted for a second time, his cum gushing into her young womb, filling her to overflowing, and leaking back out of her tiny pussy. She grinned as she shared his orgasmic bliss, biting her lip as she came with him, her body quivering and then laying against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, and stroked Arya's face as she twisted to face him, giving him a big smile as she saw his cock still buried in Daenerys. He returned her smile, and Cersei struggled to stand, noting the knot in her small clothes, and settled for tugging them the rest of the way off and stood, tossing them on the table next to Arya.

“Good?” she asked, a bit of her attitude returning.

Tyrion nodded, and dismissed her with a wave. “You wouldn't want to miss your ship,” he said, as the guards took her in hand, and lead her from the room. “Jamie will join you... sooner or later.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa hurried down the hallway, barely slowing as she brushed past assembled lords and ladies of the court, pushing aside one of the city guard, who had his sword in hand, glancing around the crowd, his eyes wide with fright and nerves behind the steel cage of his helmet. Two Kingsguard saw her, and lowered the swords in their hands to usher aside the last few courtly presences so she could get through. As soon as she was on the other side, they closed together with an air of finality. Behind them, Joffrey lay in a pool of his own blood, his face blue already, his throat a ragged ruin where the rusty blade had torn it asunder. It lay nearby, the blade still crimson, the hilt gripped in the cold, dead grasp of it's owner, who looked nothing more than a common beggar, his clothes hanging off of his skeletal form in rags. His eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling above, and out of his breast stuck the blade and hilt of Joffrey's own sword.

“He had time to draw his sword, and stick it in him... but still fell to a cut throat?” Sansa mused softly to herself, more confused than anything else by the sight.

“I don't think so,” came a voice. She turned, and Jaime, one of the Kingsguard in attendance, shook his head as he knelt, and softly, tenderly, ran his finger down Joffrey's face. Sansa watched in silence. She realized she should be upset, frantic that her husband was dead and she a widow, but truthfully she felt nothing. The girl that had been in love with Joffrey had died long ago, somehow. A new girl had taken her place... a stronger girl. She gazed across his body, and forced some emotion to her face. She had to at least _look_ distraught.

“Then how...?” she asked.

Jaime looked at her, then back at the slain king. “I imagine there were more than one. Two, perhaps. The beggar, and someone else. His backer? Employer? The beggar came up behind Joffrey, killed him. The other took Joffrey's sword, killed the assailant. Why? Because now it looks like whoever killed the king is dead. No follow up. No questions. No investigation.”

Sansa's eyes narrowed. She knew Joffrey had enemies. He was not a well-loved king. She didn't mind the fact that he was gone, but she did mind the fact that she didn't know who had done the deed. “There will be an investigation, I promise you,” she said fiercely. “And I will find out who did this.”

* * * * * * *

When Sansa returned to her rooms, late that evening, Margaery rose from her seat, where she had been sitting near the fire, a book open upon her lap. She closed the book and set it aside, walking over quickly. “What's happening?” she asked quickly.

Sansa shook her head briefly. She was tired, and exhausted. The rigors of the day had taken moer of a toll on her than she had originally realized, and she wanted, more than anything, to sink into her soft bed naked, and sleep for a week. “The small council is divided. Half want to hand the throne immediately to Tommen. The rest have sided with me. I shall hold the throne until Tommen comes of age, or until someone else... takes it.”

Margaery tapped her lip with a slim finger. “Hmm. Tommen is a good choice.”

Sansa nodded. “I agree, but I do have the letter to consider.”

Margaery waved her hand. “The letter from Tyrion? So vague. He summoned Cersei out of her quickly enough, which was good. Joffrey fell to pieces without his mother here. Ended up dead rather quickly.”

“Too quickly,” Sansa amended, rubbing her temples with her fingers, and stepped towards the bed, sitting heavily on the edge. “Tyrion said he had a plan, for me to hold things together until he got here, and then everything would be taken care of.”

“Do you trust him?” Margaery asked seriously.

This was not the first time they had had this very conversation since the letter's arrival. Margaery had wanted to kill Joffrey earlier, or rather... have someone else do the deed, and replace him with Tommen. Which, incidentally, would place her on the throne next to Tommen, as she was his betrothed, now. Somehow, she figured Sansa wouldn't mind being usurped in such a fashion, and in a way, Sansa didn't. She hadn't really ever asked to be the Queen, and would be quite content for just being a High Lady of a prestigious House. But, the question then became, who would she marry? Margaery had suggested her older brother, in line to be the Head of Tyrell, and while Sansa was strongly tempted, the Tyrells were too... innocent. Margaery herself had been pure and innocent by her own admission until she had “trained” for the capitol. Now she was quite the vixen, but still... Sansa craved a life of passion. The only place she had found that so far was with Tommen and Margaery. She was happy with the two of them.

“Yes,” she replied after a brief pause. “He's the one that brought me here, and got me where I am. It was his plan that kept the peace after Robert's death. It's been his plan all along... I trust him enough to hold out, and see what the next step of his plan is. If I... we... don't like it, well. I'm the one with the throne and the armies. I will do what is best for us. I promise you this.”

Margaery smiled, and sat next to her, wrapping one arm around the slender girl and pulling her against her side. Sansa let her head fall onto her shoulder, and Margaery pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Together, then. We'll see this through.”

Sansa smiled. “Together.”

* * * * * * *

Tyrion walked down the hallway quickly, his personal guard flaring out around him, keeping the press of curious onlookers back. Behind him, Myrcella walked with her head held high, dressed in solemn black mourning clothes, her face covered by a thin veil. Her brother, the king, was dead. It was only proper for her to publicly display her grief. Arya came next to her, also dressed in black, but with Stark grey trim on her gown, sweeping up her thighs, hinting that the dress might not be so modest as it first appeared. Her hair was done up in elaborate braids and tangled around one another, with spikes of her hair sticking up at the crown of her head. She looked simply gorgeous, her small face without a spot of paints, beautiful in it's natural simplicity. Behind her came the servants, bearing the covered cage, and behind them, a figure in a hooded cloak, pulled so low that no one could even see the figure's jaw.

They moved quickly into the main room, where Sansa was sitting just below the Iron Throne on a padded chair. She had a hand folded across her middle, resting on her belly, the other laying upon the arm of the chair, but when she spotted the group that had just entered, she rose to her feet, and called for the hall to empty. In a few moments, it was, leaving Tyrion's group facing her alone atop the dias. Once the doors were closed and locked, she stepped down with a smile, and Arya slipped forward, embracing her sister. They shared a short kiss, then Arya giggled as she turned to face Tyrion. “Wait until you hear this, Sansa.”

Sansa glanced at Tyrion and smiled. “It's nice to see you again, milord Lannister.”

Tyrion smiled, and bowed. “And you're looking radiant, my Queen.”

He wasn't lying; Sansa was adorned with a black silk dress that hugged her bodice and flared at her hips into wrapping streams of silk down to the floor. Across the top of her dress, black feathers were lined across her cleavage, hinting, almost exposing, but hiding, concealing... The dress was shoulder-less, but she had long gloves up each arm to just above her elbows, black silk to match the dress, and silver rings glistened on a couple of her fingers. Her hair was pulled back into a simple, yet elegant braid, except for her bangs, which hung free around her face, framing her beautiful features, her pale skin which contrasted so richly against the black silk. Tyrion felt his cock stir, remembering all of the joys of her body.

“Bring us up to speed, first,” Tyrion said, as his guards spread out, and the servants brought the cage up next to him and set it down before hurrying to the back of the room, to wait out of the way.

Sansa shrugged. “Not much to tell, really. The small council is divided. Half want the throne to pass to Tommen immediately. The other half wish for me to keep it until he comes of age. I am holding on for now, as you asked. I passed along the rumor that I was carrying Joffrey's heir, and it's helped secure my grip.”

Tyrion's eyes narrowed. “Are you?”

Sansa shook her head. “No. I haven't lain with Joffrey in quite some time. I.... well. Lady Margaery Tyrell came to court, as you know.” Tyrion nodded. “She's been betrothed to Tommen, and wants him to rule, so she can take my place as queen. I should be offended at this, but... I care for them. Both of them. They have been a comfort.”

“You've fucked?” Tyrion asked bluntly.

Sansa's cheeks colored faintly, but she smiled. “Yes. Many times. Tommen is quite the lover...”

Arya cooed. “Maybe I'll have to meet him.”

Sansa shook her head. “Me and Margaery are enough for him, and we've become somewhat... exclusive with each other.” Arya gave her a pouty look that Sansa ignored.

Myrcella cleared her throat. “As much as I appreciate the informative talk about my little brother's sexual prowess, I do feel obligated to point out that we are operating under a somewhat troublesome time deadline here.”

Tyrion chuckled, and stepped over to Myrcella, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and pulling her to him. She was still only barely taller than him or Arya, and she relaxed against his side as he held her. “She is right,” Tyrion said, and looked directly at Sansa. “I want you to know, you've done better than I could have ever dreamed you would have. You took to this, and flew with it. You are an admiration.”

Sansa glowed with the praise, and bowed. “Perhaps, before you tell me what the next stage of your plan is, you'll allow me one question?”

“Of course.”

“Why is my brother here? Jon? He says father told him to come here with all haste, just before he could take his vows at the Night's Watch. He's been anxious and angry, since he got here.”

Tyrion smiled broadly. “Send for him, immediately. He's a part of this, he needs to know everything.”

Sansa did so, walking over to the door, opening it a crack, sending a servant sprinting away. A few minutes later, the door opened again, and in stepped Jon Snow, dressed simply, his black locks hanging around his face. He had a sword belted on his waist, and rested his palm on it with an easy grace. He was a dangerous man, Tyrion could tell. Jaime had that same casual grace about him, as well.

“Jon. Welcome. Come here, lad. We have important matters to discuss.”

Jon walked over, and noticed Arya, blinking in surprise as he recognized his wild, untamed sister in the lady-like-figure before him. She grinned at him, and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

“What's going on?” Jon asked softly.

And Tyrion explained. He spun his story out slowly, filling in the back spots as required, telling them all first of his mission and trip to Pentos, his discovery there. Daenerys took her cloak off, and watched Sansa and Jon closely. Jon stared at her for a long time, his eyes full of wonder. Tyrion took this as a good sign, and continued through his narrative of their trip to Winterfel, and what Ned had revealed there. Jon took it in silence, though his eyes looked ready to fall out of his head, and his hand tightened on his sword hilt until his knuckles turned white. Daenerys laid a hand upon his forearm softly, and he started, staring at her again, his grip relaxing, and she offered him a faint, beautiful smile, and he returned it slowly. Tyrion went on, detailing his “agreement” with Cersei, and how Cersei and Jamie would be sent away, one less obstacle in their path on this road they were on.

By the time he finished, Sansa was smiling. “I can give the throne to Daenerys, that solves that issue, and also the problem with the unsure succession line leading to Tommen. There's only one person I foresee having an issue with this.”

“Stannis?”

“Stannis,” she nodded. “Word at court is that he is trying to discredit Joffrey. He probably hasn't heard how short Joffrey's reign was, but if the throne were pass to Tommen, he would declare war outright. And if I pass it to Daenerys...”

“He'll still declare war outright. And he will try to recruit his brother, Renly, and they will attempt to march on King's Landing. And when they do, they will find the might of the Seven Kingdoms arrayed against them, and they will be defeated, and we can rest easy.”

“They're not much of a threat,” Myrcella added dryly. “I've been to Dragonstone. Stannis has at most two score men at arms, if that.” She giggled suddenly. “I imagine the city guard would mistake his attack as a drunken squalor and put it down themselves.”

Tyrion smiled. “With Renly at his side, he would have a little more force, but truthfully, nothing to fear. One house against six? He will fall, and that will be the end of it. The only battle that needs be fought.”

Daenerys leaned forward. “We spoke before, of certain marriage contracts and the expansion of them.”

Tyrion nodded. “Yes. And new positions, that we may have to create to assist in our most... steadfast allies.” He eyed Sansa as he spoke. He needed to figure a just reward for the girl. She had done everything and more he could have expected from her.

“I wish to marry you, and Jon.” Daenerys looked at Jon intently. “You are my kin. My family. We are the only Targaryens left in the world. It is up to us to continue our line. You would of course take Targaryen as your surname. And you would be King, and I your Queen. Tyrion will serve us well as Hand, and he will be my second-husband, with my sister-wives, Myrcella and Arya. We will have to figure something out about the possibility of pregnancy...”

“Simple,” Tyrion said. “I don't cum within you, I can't get you pregnant. We let Jon do that, to continue the Targaryen dynasty. That should be the only restriction necessary; until you've conceived at least one child. Then perhaps we can talk about another at that time.”

“You have no qualms if Jon were to impregnate Arya, or Myrcella?” Daenerys asked.

Tyrion smiled, and looked at Jon, who had his mouth open, and was looking rather pale. “He'd have to beat me to it, but no. Targaryen and Lannister. We shall be intertwined.”

Sansa cleared her throat. “Then, I would like leave to marry Tommen and Margaery. The three of us together. I'm... not entirely sure what we shall do here at court, but. I would like that.”

Daenerys nodded, with a smile. “It shall be so, then. But, you have set a rumor...” Daenerys frowned. “See to it that he does his duty, and gets you with child soon, so you can pass it off as Joffrey's child. As for Tommen himself, he will still be Princess Myrcella's brother, and will be welcome to live here in King's Landing. I shall restructure your Small Council, and he will be invited to take a seat. We will find a more official title in the future for him.”

Tyrion smiled. It was done. His plan had come together at last.

* * * * * * *

“I present to you, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, First of his name, his Majesty the King, Jon Targaryen! And at his side, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, and Mother of Dragons!”

The assembled crowd packed the entire square, lined the streets, filled the rooftops, overflowing on balconies, packed amongst each other tightly, each and every face straining to get closer, to witness the re-crowning of the Targaryen dynasty. And as the announcement faded away, it was met by a roar, a clamor of praise and jubilation such as King's Landing had never seen. The ground underfoot shook as the masses stamped their feet, cheering and roaring, chanting “Targaryen! Targaryen! TARGARYEN!” and shaking banners aloft. Most looked worn, dirty. They had been hidden away, awaiting the true rulers return. The rumors of that had been true, it seemed. Tyrion sat to Daenery's left side, the Hand of the King pin already anointing his clothing. Arya and Myrcella to his left. Two of the dragons were coiled about his shoulders, the black and the green, the cream one draped about Daenery's shoulders. They had not quite taken a liking to Jon as of yet, but they didn't seem to dislike him either, which was a promising sign. Daenerys beamed as she raised her hand to wave, and the roar intensified, reaching deafening porportions. The crowds surged against the ranks of soldiers and guards that held the raised platform clear, their shields holding back the surging crowd. There was no hostility in their actions; they simply wanted to be closer to this astonishing moment.

As the King and Queen stood, soaking in the tumultous praise and adoration, Tyrion and his other two girls slipped away.

This celebration would last well, well into the night.

* * * * * * *

Tyrion poured another goblet full of wine, and turned back to the bed. Arya sat on the edge, dressed in a sheer grey silk slip that left nothing to the imagination. He could see right through it in the glow of the firelight in the room, and to say that he didn't like what he saw would have been the biggest lie he had ever told in his life. He loved that girl, and her insatiable appetite. Myrcella sat next to her, but in the nude, smiling at him as he walked over, and took a sip of the wine, then held it to her lips, letting her drink, then to Arya's. Then he set the goblet aside, and pulled Myrcella's mouth to his own, kissing her fiercely.

“How does it feel, uncle?” she whispered as they parted lips, foreheads pressed together. “Being married to not one, not even two... but three beautiful girls? And one, your own family...” she giggled as he kissed her again, sucking her tongue into his mouth and curling his own around it, caressing it.

“It feels great,” he said, when they parted again, and he climbed into the bed with them, sitting upright in the center. Myrcella turned and crawled to him, smiling coyly as she ran her hands over his chest and kissed him again. Arya crawled over to his other side, and he slipped his hands down both of their backs, squeezing their bottoms, pulling them closer. Arya licked his neck, and then he was kissing her instead while Myrcella licked and sucked on Arya's neck... then the two girls were kissing... it was a twisting rotation of wet tongues licking and sucking, lips sliding across one another's and dipping into mouths and running up necks and into ears...

He leaned back, watching the two girls kiss, seeing Arya's smooth tongue slide between the small gap between their mouths, curling into Myrcella's mouth, her own coming to greet it, to welcome it in. He reached for his wine, took a deep swallow, and idly wondered what Sansa was up to...

* * * * * * *

Sansa smiled as she shut the door behind her. Margaery beamed at her, standing before the fireplace. Tommen was at her side, one hand resting idly around her waist, the other holding a book as he read. “It's all done,” Sansa declared. “We're part of the ruling family. All three of us.”

Tommen smiled, and set his book aside, drawing Margaery down into his lap. She giggled and kissed his cheek, but Tommen's eyes were already resting on Sansa. “I hear there's only one matter to take care of.”

Sansa smiled, biting her lip, walking forward, allowing her hips to sway a little more than necessary. “Yes. Only one thing to take care of, my husband,” she whispered, bending at the waist, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “Put a baby in my belly, my love.”

Tommen shivered, and grabbed her chin, pulling her mouth to his own, kissing her hard. Sansa giggled as his tongue drove into her mouth. She let him do as he would, pulling her closer, feeling Margaery's hands on her sides, sliding to the ties that kept her dress on, undoing them expertly. Within seconds, she was standing before her husband in stockings and panties only, her chest bare, her small nipples already erect with excitement. Tommen patted Margaery on the bottom, and she stood, and Sansa turned to her, returning the favor, stripping her down to her underthings in a matter of seconds while Tommen rose and watched her lovely figure come into view. He smiled at both of them, As Margaery pressed against Sansa, kissing her, placing her hands on her hips, pulling their bodies together. Tommen walked around behind Sansa and pressed against her bottom with his hips. She could feel his cock through his pants, already hard for her, and smirked, pressing back slightly, making him growl and thrust against her backside harder, running his hands between the two girls' bodies and cupping her breasts, using the backs of his fingers to rub Margaery's nipples as he tweaked Sansa's in both hands.

Margaery licked Sansa's lips as they parted, and smirked up at her, rubbing her hips, her belly, then twisted one hand and slid it down Sansa's panties, cupping her sex, and rubbing her middle finger against her bare, smooth little slit. Tommen rubbed and squeezed her breasts, kissing her neck, while Margaery stared into her eyes and slowly, so, so slowly slid her middle finger up inside of her, finding her tunnel wet, hot, and ready...

* * * * * * *

Tyrion rubbed Arya's bottom as she crawled onto his lap, her back against his chest, leaning forward to suckle on Myrcella's breasts, pushing the small mounds closer to one another and licking first one, then the other, sucking them into her mouth and flicking the sensitive nubs with the tip of her tongue. Myrcella moaned and arched her back into Arya harder, one hand coming up to tangle in her hair, holding her to her chest, the other planted behind her on the bed, holding her upright.

Tyrion pulled Arya's smooth shift up, exposing her bottom, and pushed it up her back, running both hands up her sides, around her front to cup her small breasts and pinch her nipples, then back down to her bottom. He squeezed it as she rocked it against his hard cock, and he groaned. The entire way from Casterly Rock to King's Landing, he had been determined to make up for lost time, so to speak, and had spent most of the trip with his cock lodged in one hole or another. Be it one of their mouths, pussy, or ass, he had taken both girls every way he could the entire way here. Daenerys had been the one to hold out this time around, awaiting her other new husband. He could imagine how voracious her own appetite would be now, when they were able to slip back to this very room, and partake...

Arya had made a soft vow to feel Jon's cock in her tonight as well. She told Tyrion that she had always had a very special love for her brother, but never understood just what it was missing from their relationship until Tyrion had opened her eyes to so much more.

She rolled her hips back against Tyrion again, and he pushed her cheeks apart, seeing her little hole peeking up at him, and just the teasing back of her little slit, slightly spread open from the way she was straddling his lap, just the faintest teasing glimpse of her pink insides visible until she rolled her hips back, pressing hard into his cock, making him groan again. He wet his thumb in his mouth, then slid it down the crease of her bottom, pressing it tightly against her back entrance, massaging it gently. She leaned forward, giving him more access as his thumb slipped through the tight ring of her entrance, easing slowly into her body. She gasped around Myrcella's breast, and sucked on the nipple in her mouth harder, rolling one of her hands down the slim girl's belly to cup her pussy in her hand, and gently pressing the heel of her palm against her clit, making her moan and rub against her hand for more friction.

Tyrion glanced up, the girls pausing as the door opened. Daenerys was the first through, smiling at the scene before her, and pulled Jon through behind her, who glanced over the scene with a bit of a frown. Daenerys kicked the door shut with a foot, then nudged Jon, who dropped the latch down. Then she grabbed his arms and pulled them around her waist, leaning back against his chest as he pulled her against him. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face as she leaned to the side, looking up at him. He glanced down at her, and her smile grew.

Tyrion flexed his thumb, still in Arya's bottom, and she shivered slightly, and sat up from Myrcella's chest. The princess turned around, and slipped off the bed, walking over to the new couple, and pressed a soft kiss to Daenery's lips, then, looking up at Jon, she licked her lips, and curled one hand around his neck, pulling him down as she rose up on tip-toe to kiss him as well. It was a soft, tender kiss, but Jon still tensed slightly until they parted. Daenerys patted his arm, then twisted in his grip to face him, and put her arms around his neck, and kissed him herself, her mouth open, her tongue sliding out to ghost across his lips before his mouth opened under hers, and his arms tightened around her, pressing her to his chest.

Jon could feel her soft breasts pressing against him through the layers of his clothing, and was reminded of the only girl he had been with... a whore, that Rob and Theon had bought and shared between them one day. Then they had tried to get Jon to take her, but there was something about taking his brother's leavings that had irked Jon, and while the girl had been pretty, and nude, and in every way enticing, touching and pressing her soft body to his, he had in the end rejected her. Daenerys was different. He had not been anticipating finding out so much about himself, and had in no way ever envisioned himself as being King, but here he was... King. And here, in his arms, this amazing, beautiful girl, who clearly wanted him for who he was, not because someone had put gold in her pocket to be there. His hand drifted low on her back, finding the curve of her bottom, and over the swell, feeling the soft, yet firm, flesh beneath her dress. He drew a ragged breath as she parted from his mouth, and licked her lips in approval, giving him another smile. Then she was slipping out of his grip, and it wasn't Myrcella taking his place, but his little sister.

Arya smiled as she slipped into the spot recently vacated by Daenerys. Her shift had fallen back around her thighs, but it was so sheer, Jon could see right through it, see the dark circles of her small nipples, the indentations her nipples made on the cloth... she stepped up close, and stepped up on tip-toe as well, taking his face in both hands and pulling him down to kiss him softly. When her tongue grazed his lips, he couldn't help it... his mouth opened, his tongue slid into her mouth. He groaned as she sucked on it eagerly, pressing closer into his grip, and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her clear off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he could feel the heat between her legs through his thin layers of clothing. He supported her with one hand under her bare bottom, and felt a trickle of wetness escape her pussy, running down the curve of her bottom to his fingers. He groaned again into their kiss, and when they parted, Arya was breathing hard, pushing her small body hard and eagerly into his own. “I love you, Jon,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he whispered back. Myrcella turned his face to look at her, standing next to them, and gave him a smile.

“I love you as well. I may not know you as Arya does, but I love Arya, with all my heart. And whom she loves, so do I.”

He smiled, unsure of how to really reply. He didn't know her; not yet, but she was a beautiful girl. “You're a lovely young girl,” he said. “I... appreciate your sentiment.”

She smiled fondly, gently. “You do not share it, yet. But you will. One day.”

Arya smiled, and licked his neck, all the way up to his ear, and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling on it gently. Tyrion motioned to Myrcella, and she made her to way to him, dropping to her knees before the bed, and kissing his thigh as he sat on the edge, gripping his cock with one hand. He had removed his breeches, and she stroked his length slowly with her hand while kissing her way up his thigh. Daenerys sat next to him, having lost her clothing as well, and he kissed her, while reaching over to feel a small breast, tweaking her nipple, making her back arch slightly as his tongue leisurely explored her mouth, and Myrcella took the head of his cock into her mouth, sucking gently as Arya hopped down from Jon's grip, and began undressing him...

* * * * * * *

Sansa cried out as Tommen licked her again, his tongue wiggling against her wet pussy, sliding up from her hole to her clit, where he paused and pressed it down with his tongue before licking up her belly to her navel, pausing to lick it before coming upright and gripping her hips, pushing her shoulders down so she was laying on her back, her legs pushed up and wide apart, her bottom on the edge of the bed. Margaery stood behind Tommen, both of her hands wrapped around his cock from behind, gently massaging and rubbing it while she kissed his neck. He stood, and Margaery slid his cock head up and down Sansa's wet pussy, coating his his head in her wetness before lining him up and sliding around, crawling on the bed and pinching Sansa's nipples, leaning over to kiss her, swallowing her cry as Tommen thrust into her, burying his hard cock completely within her tight little body.

Unable to resist, Tommen immediately began to rock his hips as Margaery straightened up and swung one leg over Sansa's face, lowering her pussy down to her mouth and leaning forward to kiss Tommen, grabbing Sansa's legs and pulling them back, opening her more to Tommen's cock. She moaned into his mouth as Sansa's skilled tongue swept over her clit, between her lips, and down to her wet hole, twisting and pushing in as far as it could before returning to her clit, and fingers were sliding into her wet little hole, pushing in and curling against her G-spot, making her moan and roll her hips against Sansa's face.

Tommen groaned, leaning forward into his thrusts, his hips smacking into Sansa's audibly, her pussy spread around his cock rocking in and out of her. Margaery licked his neck, and bit his ear, whispering, “Cum in her, fill her up, put a baby in her little baby... yeah. Cum, Tommen...”

He roared as he leaned his head back and let go, unleashing a river of his cum directly into Sansa's fertile belly, his cock pressed against her cervix, his cum shooting through, filling her womb completely, overflowing down her tiny little pussy and drooling out... but he didn't stop, slamming his hips into her harder, he kept going while Margaery whispered encouragement, watching Sansa's body spasm as she came on his cock, again and again, her tongue and her fingers ceaseless in their own assault on Margaery's tender body...

* * * * * * *

Arya drew Jon down atop her on the bed, rubbing her body along his. He had taken her shift off while she undressed him completely, and his hard cock rubbed against her thighs, her tummy, her little slit... he laid atop his little sister, kissing her feverishly while she worked her hands between their bodies, grabbing his cock, pulling it to her entrance, pushing her hips up as she felt his head part her lips, sliding against her wet pussy.

Jon groaned as he felt the wet heat of her body envelope the tip of his cock, and couldn't help himself, thrusting his hips forward, burying his shaft to the hilt inside of her body and crying out at the sheer intensity of the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock, her velvet walls rippling as her body adjusted to the sudden invasion of his cock, the heat and wetness bringing him to a whole new level of pleasure. He flexed his hips, pulling back slightly and thrusting even deeper, his cock straining against her small cervix, filling her small body completely. Arya cried out and clung to him desperately as she shivered, his hand covering her breast, tweaking her nipples. He thrust again, minutely, and she cried loudly as she came, her orgasm ripping through her like a tidal wave. She bucked up against him and he grit his teeth, feeling her body ripple and tighten around his cock.

Tyrion watched, stroking Myrcella's hair as she continued to suck his cock, slowly, leisurely, working her mouth slowly up and down his entire length, her tongue never stopping in her licking, swirling, pleasure-giving way. Daenerys was watching Arya and Jon closely, one hand between her slim, pale thighs, stroking her sex, keeping it wet and ready for Jon to take her next. Tyrion smiled, and stroked Myrcella's hair again. She looked up at him, her gorgeous emerald eyes sparkling with love and trust, and took him into her throat, her lips sealing around the base of his cock as she began to up her play, working him now, instead of just idly pleasing. He grinned, and reached down, picking her up and sitting her on his lap, facing away, her back to his chest. He licked his fingers, and worked them down the crease of her bottom, rubbing them against her little hole there, then stuck them into her pussy, gathering more of her own wetness and lubrication and rubbing it across her back hole. She moaned, and leaned forward, giving him more access as he fingered her bottom, working her open for his cock to take her.

“Wait,” she whispered, and slipped forward, getting on her knees and elbows, arching her back and pushing her bottom up at him, legs spread wide, spreading herself for his viewing... and taking... pleasure. He grinned, and came up behind her, gripping his cock, still wet from her saliva, and rubbed it across her pussy, getting it wetter with her juices, then pushed it against her tight little bottom. Myrcella moaned as his cock eased into her backside, then cried out as he bottomed out within her with a bit of a push, gripping her hips and pulling her back into him.

Daenerys gave her an envious look, then went to Jon, pulling him off of Arya, who was shivering in the throes of yet another orgasm while Jon struggled to contain himself, barely able to stop himself from cumming in her tight, grasping pussy. Seeing Daenerys nude, he barely had time to wrap his mind around changing circumstances before she was laying across Arya, face-to-face with the younger girl, and pressing her bottom back into his stiff cock. She looked over at her shoulder at him. “Fuck me,” she said hoarsely.

Jon didn't need to be told twice. He looked down at Daenery's tight pink slit, poised just above Arya's own, and thrust his cock into it, driving it home with one hard thrust. Daenerys cried out softy as he began to rock within her, thrusting into her with hard, quick movements. She kissed Arya, who smirked up at her, and wrapped her arms around the queen, rubbing small breasts against the other girl's. Daenery's eyes fluttered, and she came quickly, her pussy seizing Jon's cock in a vice-like grip. Unable to contain himself any longer, he pushed in as deep as he could and came, his cum rocketing out of him and filling his queen.

Tyrion rode Myrcella's bottom hard and fast, thrusting into her, making her drop to her shoulders, cheek pressed into the bedding as he reached under her and rubbed her clit hard and fast, making her cum two, then three times under him before he thrust into her, spilling his seed into her bottom, and collapsed across her back.

All of them ended up intertwined on the bed, sleeping before they even realized they were tired...

* * * * * * *

Tommen came again, filling Sansa's pussy for the third time with his potent seed, and collapsed heavily across her chest. Margaery lay breathing hard next to them, trying to catch her own breath. Sansa had given her several heavenly orgasms, and the poor redhead herself was barely able to think, move, or breathe, she had cum on Tommen's cock so many times. He kissed her neck, and tenderly held her close. Sansa came to her senses long enough to feel his cock slide out of her body, and turned her back to him, so he could wrap her in his arms, spooning around her while Margaery pressed against her front, sandwiching her between her two lovers.

“I hope we made that baby,” Tommen said softly.

Sansa smiled. She knew they had... she just didn't know how she knew, beyond any doubt... but she did.

She carried a baby in her belly now. Tommen's baby.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cersei glanced out the window of the carriage as it rolled through the city of Pentos. Her voyage, if it could be called such, had been largely uneventful following a flurry of activity the first night on the ship. The captain had “graciously” allowed her the use of his personal quarters, only to sneak in that first night, when he thought she was sleeping, to try to rape her. She had defended herself, and done so well. As he had climbed into the bunk behind her, wrapped his arm around her... she had bit his hand so hard she was pretty sure she would never get the taste of his blood out of her mouth, then rolled backwards, depositing them both on the floor, with her atop him, his hand gushing blood and a chunk of his flesh hanging raggedly off from the side. A follow-up back-kick, then she had rolled over, and stuck her small knife into the flesh of his shoulder.

He hadn't tried anything after that, and left her completely to her own devices. So she had stayed in her cabin, and brooded while she sailed.

Word had reached her, even here, in Pentos, as soon as she had made dock, about her son's passing. While a part of her heart broke and tore asunder, another part of her couldn't help but wonder about the last words her daughter had ever said to her... did she love Joffrey more because he was born first, and with a cock? Tyrion had said the same once, a long time ago, about why she preferred Jaime. That she loved him because he had the cock, and had been born first. At the same time, Tyrion had been implying a deep-seated jealousy that Cersei wished she had the cock, rather than the woman's body she had been born with. She supposed, in deep reflection, that was somewhat true. Had she a cock rather than a cunt, she wouldn't be where she was now, traveling through the city of Pentos, where her brother had exiled her to. Call it what he will, she viewed it as an exile. She knew better than to try to break the terms of his arrangement, however. Littlefinger and Varys would be both in Tyrion's backpocket by now, recognizing the strength of the alliance he was bringing to take the throne, and they would be trying to ingrate themselves in his good books, and if their whisperers heard anything untoward of her, they would be eager to pass it along.

She just hoped beyond hope that he held to his word, and sent her Jaime. She needed someone to lean on, to help her, in this situation, and she was afraid that it would be a long, long time before he got to her.

The carriage came to a stop, and rocked as the driver hopped off, stepping around to open the door for her. He didn't hold his hand up for her, to help her out, leaving her to gather her skirts and step out on her own, baring one leg to her knee as she did so. The man openly admired the turn of her calf before she got her other leg down, and glared at him angrily. He winked at her in response, and motioned to the gate before her. Three men, armed with spears in hand and swords on their hips, stood in the open pathway, waiting for her.

“My things,” she began, and the man who had driven the coach laughed.

“Instructions were to burn whatever you came with. They're feeding a nice bonfire somewhere, by now.”

She fumed. She had brought some of her most expensive jewelry, gowns with her... things that Jaime had given her, made for her. “Who do you think you are?” she growled at the driver.

He thumbed his nose at her. “I'm no one. Just a man for hire. G'day.” He turned, climbed back up onto his coach, and turned it away, rolling back down the cobblestone road. She stood staring after him for a moment, then two guards were on either side of her, taking her by the arms, and turning her, leading her back through the gate, down the pathway. She tried to distract herself from the reality of her plight by looking at her surroundings. They were lush, nice. Pentos was surrounded by a desert in reality but this was lush even for a rain forest. Water trickled and splashed in numerous fountains. In one, several girls were playing in the water, running as naked as the day they were born. The oldest was probably around Myrcella's age, Cersei imagined, the youngest barely walking. They splashed and played, ignoring the guards carrying Cersei past.

More servants were lounging in the shade of several tall and thick trees, conversing and smiling, happy. They looked up as they carried Cersei past, and hushed, quick whispers broke out behind her. She fumed that she couldn't hear what they were saying about her. They rounded the end of the path, passing under a stone archway into the interior of the mansion itself. It was luxurious beyond anything King's Landing had to offer, filled with cushions and shade, water and fruit spilling out of numerous trays set about for guests. And in the center of the room, reclining on a large pillow, was perhaps the fattest man Cersei had ever seen in her entire life.

“Ahh! The wonderful Lord of Lannister keeps his word, I see. It is good, that Lannisters always pay their debts.” His eyes sparkled, mischievous and so glaringly... _alive_ , even surrounded as they were by the rolls of fat on his face. She sagged in the guards' grip. This was her new husband. A lifetime of serving him was what she had to look forward to.

The magister looked her over, and motioned the guards to let her stand on her own. She drew herself up, tilting her head up, looking down her nose at the magister, not saying a word.

He simply smiled, and rose to his feet. It was quite the feat, she supposed, for he performed it not only quickly, but efficiently and without any aid. He walked up to her, and she found herself faced with the uncomfortable fact that she had to look up at him. She wasn't really a very tall woman, but it wasn't often she lacked the ability to be standing  _above_ others, in order to look down on them, as a queen. He cupped her chin in his hand, turned her head one way, then the other, then smiled at her again.

“Let's inspect the present, shall we?” he said softly. “Strip.”

Her cheeks flared, and she made no move to comply. He frowned, and then motioned to the guards.

One grabbed her arms, twisting them up behind her back, making her stand on the tips of her toes to avoid her arms coming out of their sockets. She squeaked in both pain and indignation, then shivered as she felt the cold steel of a knife slide down the back of her gown, parting the laces that held it closed, sheering through the expensive fabric. Rough hands grabbed the edges, pulled the gown open, pushed it forward and down, so it pooled around her feet, leaving her in her stockings, slip, and smallclothes.

The magister walked around her, the guard still holding her arms twisted up behind her, but he urged the man to step to the side as he was behind her. She could almost feel his eyes burning on her bottom as he paused behind her, then began to speak. “I am Illyrio. And I am your husband, your owner, your master, from here on out,” he said, and gathered her long hair in his hand, pulling it down and back, making her arch her back and stare upwards, glancing backwards to see the edge of his face as he leaned over her. “You are mine, now. You were queen. You were your brother's slut. Now you are mine. You will do as I say, when I say.” He pulled her hair harder, and Cersei grit her teeth, feeling her neck and back and shoulders all stretched to their very limit. “Swear on your life, that you are mine.”

Cersei growled, and kept her mouth shut. He pulled her hair harder, and she cried out in pain as her neck stretched harder, bending backwards as the guard lowered her shoulders slightly, to allow Illyrio to pull her farther down.

“Swear it.”

“I...” she gasped, staring up at him. He looked down into her emerald eyes without any trace of mercy in his eyes, and increased the pressure. “I... swear it...”

“Say it.”

“I swear I am yours!” she cried out, and he released her, the guard doing so at the same time, and she fell to the ground, tears leaking from her eyes and she rubbed her arms, trying to get feeling back into her shoulders as she sat upright.

Illyrio walked back around in front of her, and resumed his seat. “Come to me.”

She hesitated.

“NOW!” he barked, and one of the guards hit her back, lightly covered, with a lash, making her jump forward. She staggered to him, and stopped just before him. “Shift. Take it off.”

She reached back with shaking fingers, and undid the tie behind her that kept it snug around her waist, then lifted it off over her head, standing now only in her smallclothes and stockings. He nodded his approval, and stared at her bare breasts for a long moment, then reached up, taking her hand, and pulled her into his lap. She squeaked as she felt him move under her, until she felt something rather hard poking into her bottom through his clothing and her thin panties. He ran his hands over her body, fondling her breasts, rubbing her nipples, pinching and tweaking them. And despite herself, she felt her body react, the arousal pooling low in her belly, her nipples hardening. He smiled as they got harder in his hands, and he turned her around, pulling her back to his chest, cupping her breast with one hand, and thrusting the other down the front of her small clothes. She watched the guards, standing stoically a few steps away, watching as he pushed her panties down, revealing his fingers working their way into her pussy, rubbing her lips, rubbing her clit, making her wet however much she wished not to be.

Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, his cock was jutting up between her thighs, larger than she would have thought. He tilted her forward, and she caught herself from landing on her face by catching herself on her hands. Then she felt his cock against her slit, rubbing against her entrance, then...

She cried out as he thrust himself inside of her pussy, filling her completely. He was larger than Joffrey, larger even than Ned, the largest she had had within her in years. She groaned as he stretched her tender spot, and he groaned, gripping her bottom, squeezing it hard, pushing and pulling her hips up and down his length, pumping her on his cock. He was stronger than he looked, she realized faintly, and moaned slightly despite herself. She wasn't far from an orgasm, and he rocked her harder and faster, her clit rubbing against his sac as he pulled her down.

She gave a slight cry as she came, unwilling, not wanting to, but he smiled, and pushed his cock deep within her, and came inside of her, filling her with his potent cum, then pushing her forward, so she landed on the floor on her hands and knees, his cum trickling down her thighs. He waved at the guards. “See her to my rooms.”

They came and picked her up, and carried her away. She hung her head, uncaring, calling for Jaime over and over within her mind.

* * * * * * *

Cersei groaned as she was rolled onto her stomach, and strong hands pushed her bottom apart, the knees on either side of her thighs holding her legs together even while the cockhead rubbed up and down the crease of her bottom. It paused, and she waited, biting the blankets before her, and felt fingers rubbing the entrance of her bottom, smooth and slick, spreading some type of cool lubricant around within her. Then... the cock replaced those fingers, pushing into her ass. She cried out, and he grabbed her hips, pulling them up, driving himself into her tender bottom harder, rocking within her harder, and harder... time slipped away from her. She tried to count his thrusts, but gave up as they become rougher and harder, until he was slamming into her bottom, grunting as she felt his hot cum shoot into her. Then he was climbing off of her, leaving her facedown on the bed.

She was left alone for only a few moments before another took his place, climbing onto her, pushing her legs apart, fingers gently stroking her pussy, making her body react, tickling her, teasing her to full arousal. She panted as he tweaked and rubbed her clit, until her hips were rising and falling as he slid two stiffened fingers in and out of her, panting with need and want...

When he slid his cock into her, she moaned in happiness, pushing back into him as he fucked her hard and fast, his hips pumping in and out of her. She came, her cum gushing over him, and he paused, pulling out of her, then pushed into her ass as well, taking her in both holes. She groaned and rolled her hips, still ready for another cum. She pushed a hand down under her, and rubbed her pussy and clit, sliding her middle finger deep inside of her as he began to fuck her again, moving just as hard and fast until she was crying out with another orgasm tearing through her, making her body quiver and tighten around his cock, and he emptied his load into her bottom as well, and climbed off.

This was a daily happening. She was Illyrio's wife, sure. But Illyrio was generous with his property, and he loved having the previous Queen of the Seven Kingdoms as a whore for anyone with enough coin. So, she spent the day getting fucked. Over and over. Taking countless loads in her mouth, her bottom, her pussy... she moaned as the next man came around before her, and rubbed his cock against her lips. She opened her mouth obediently, and it slid into her mouth. She licked and sucked as best she could...

A second man was climbing on the bed behind her, and raised her onto her knees, pushing her bottom up high, then his cock was sliding into her pussy without any previous stimulation. She was still wet from her orgasms, however, and worked up from the cock in her mouth, and she moaned around it as it stretched her out. It was huge, massive, one of the largest she'd ever felt, and she felt the cock head battering against her cervix as he fucked her hard, his hips not even meeting hers. She couldn't get it all inside, she realized seconds before her mouth was being flooded with cum. She swallowed dutifully, and the man stepped away... a young girl was suddenly before her, wiping her face with a towel, making sure her hair was still in place, looking proper. She stared at the girl, who watched her getting fucked with a smile. The girl was maybe six or seven years old, naked. As Cersei watched, the girl climbed on the bed, urging the man behind her to back up, pulling Cersei backwards, which he did. Then she was laying before her, and spreading her little legs, pulling Cersei's mouth down to her young, tiny little pussy.

Cersei licked her, tasting her clean, young little body, and watched the girl as her breathing quickened, her pussy getting wetter the more Cersei licked at it... she could hardly even believe what she was doing, licking this little girl, but the man behind her seemed to greatly enjoy it, fucking her harder and harder until he pulled out, and came across her back, his cum shooting up into her hair, coating her back, dripping down her bottom, running down the back of one thigh.

The little girl came with a gush of her sweet, young juice, and smiled as she climbed off the bed.

Illyrio walked around before her next, and smiled down at Cersei's sex-dazed eyes. “That's enough, for today,” he declared, and she collapsed onto her side on the bed, wet and drenched with cum. “You have a special visitor... he says he's here to stay with you.”

Cersei glanced up. She had been here... what? A few weeks? A couple months? She was quickly losing track of time without anything to look forward to.

But behind Illyrio stood Jaime. Their eyes met.

Cersei felt the fire ignite within her, burning through her exhausted limbs. Jaime was here.

Now they could do something.

 


End file.
